One Flew Over The Crow's Nest
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: They may not have been each other's first choice but they will be the last. Morgan wasn't sure what it was about him but she was sure she would never be able to get enough. She was young, and in lust, and completely infatuated with the way he made her feel. Damon/OC. Co-written by ispiltthemilk.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a co-write with the ever talented ispiltthemilk. The story is already complete and will be updated every Sunday. It will focus on Damon and Morgan (our OC) mainly. A few things have been changed from the show but not much and everything will get explained. Just as a warning the couple will have ups and downs but don't get discouraged this is a Damon/OC story so they will eventually be together. Flashbacks will be in italic.**

 **We do not own the Vampire Diaries; only Morgan and Jack our OCs are ours. This is the only time I'll be posting the disclaimer.**

 **As always please feel free to leave reviews. We would love to hear what you think! Enjoy!**

 **One Flew Over The Crow's Nest**

Chapter 1

Walking up the stone driveway, Morgan took in the grounds. It was absolutely breathtaking; perfectly cut lawn, a few vines growing up the side of the house making it appear magical. She gasped as two men went flying out of one of the upstairs windows landing mere feet away from her in a pile of broken glass.

"Guess I have the right place," she made her presence known as the two brothers got to their feet. Damon handed Stefan's daylight ring back to him with a smirk and a wink in Morgan's direction.

"Morgan?" Stefan questioned, staring at her in disbelief because it was bad enough his brother was back but having her there only confused him more.

Damon threw his arm around her shoulder, guiding her toward the house. "I think we woke Zack up. Let me introduce you."

They walked through the front door and while Morgan had never been there before she felt like she was coming home. While the style was dark and rich with history it brought a comfort to those who came through the door, welcoming them without the occupants having to do so.

Stefan's sigh behind them caused her to turn and with a smile she stepped away from Damon giving the youngest brother a brief hug. He reciprocated and then held her at an arm's length, taking in her appearance. "You look so different."

Morgan chuckled before dropping her bag. "Well you did last see me in eighty-seven and while it's slow some of us still do age."

Stefan ran his gaze over her and while the clothes may have been the same style as she always wore there was something different about her; something he wasn't sure would bring trouble. Deciding to keep his opinions to himself for the time being, Stefan chose to keep the conversation light and about her outfit. "But still bohemian. That doesn't change."

"As it shouldn't," Morgan adjusted the belt she wore over her dress, the multiple bangles she wore on her wrists clanking together and echoing a bit in the empty hall.

Damon smirked, "Don't you think you're a little old to be a flower child anymore?"

"You're too old to prey on minors and girls in their twenties yet here we are."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, watching the two interact. "And why is it that you two are here again?"

"Clearly, you two still have issues to work out," Morgan rolled her eyes. "And please don't make this Zack person clean up all that glass outside it's not his fault you two can't control yourselves." Damon filled two tumblers with bourbon and Stefan watched her as if he was waiting for more of an explanation. "Don't think about it too hard. You have enough of those little frown lines on your forehead. I'm here because Damon called me."

"You did?" Stefan questioned his brother.

Damon passed a tumbler to Morgan before taking a sip from his own. "Don't act so surprised, Stef. You always wanted me to have more friends."

 **X-X-X**

The next morning Morgan had meet Zack when he came down for breakfast and found her sitting on a stool savoring the cup of coffee in her hands. While Zack was clearly concerned on why Damon was in town he didn't seem to hold the same aversion towards Morgan. They chatted a bit and Zack welcomed her to whatever she needed during her stay to make sure she felt at home.

Hours later she was at the local eatery, Mystic Grill, day drinking with Damon when she saw Stefan walk in with a girl on his arm. Morgan stopped mid-sentence, suddenly tongue tied. "She…" Morgan whipped her gaze between the girl and Damon for some sort of explanation. "But how…" the words still stuck, unable to make a coherent sentence.

Damon chuckled a bit at her pure confusion, but before he could explain that it wasn't who she thought it was the couple appeared next to their booth. Morgan's mouth opened and closed a few times which caused Damon to smirk. Stefan greeted them and then asked if they could join.

Morgan only glanced in Damon's direction wondering what Stefan was up to as she slid over making room for the girl to sit next to her as Stefan took a seat next to Damon.

"I'm sorry. My name's Elena," the girl introduced, but Morgan didn't look convinced until she saw Stefan give a slight nod. "How do you know Damon?"

 _Damon walked past the stand draped in psychedelic, tie-dye scarves, forcing a sarcastic smile and nod to the long haired guy behind the table. Facing forward he rolled his eyes. Continuing to walk down the dirt path through the woods he stopped at another stand. Picking up a trinket from its surface he inspected it and then dropped it without a care, becoming annoyed and irritated with what he considered to be ridiculousness._

 _He was suddenly caught off guard by a smell of fresh clean water with a hint of lemon; it was laced with fresh herbs and had a warm sensation that he just couldn't shake. Turning his head he followed the scent with an air of interest. Walking down the path a ways he came to find a booth covered in fresh herbs, teas, and multiple sized stone carvings. He glanced over everything and picked up a small white carving of a crow. Picking it up, he inspected it before being caught off guard by a healthy laugh._

 _A girl stepped past him, into the small area created behind the table and dodged an incoming hacky-sac. As she threw the small bag back at a boy who was running by, laughing, her waist long braid swung over her shoulder and landed against her back. She faced Damon and greeted him kindly with a bright smile. "Hi! Can I help you with something?" she asked indicating to the stone in his hand with her large eyes._

" _Just looking," he assured her, placing it back onto the table though he couldn't help but stare; her bright red locks such a contrast to her porcelain skin._

 _Morgan eyed him while he looked at her things and picked up the crow. "You sure?" she questioned. "I could see this fitting you," she confirmed, smirking at him._

 _Stepping behind the table and looking down at it in her hands he breathed, "And why is that?" He picked up her thick braid and brought it to rest against her chest._

 _The girl looked at her braid in his hand and then into his eyes as one of his fingers ran up and down her cheek. She knew what he was the minute he touched her skin. Widening her smirk and bringing the statue in front of his eyes, breaking his stare she declared, "Call it a_ _sixth sense_ _."_

 _Dropping his hand from her cheek, his face dropped. "No money," he informed suddenly._

" _It's free."_

" _No, I couldn't," he bit playfully raising his eyebrows._

 _Grabbing his hand in hers, she placed the statue in it. "I won't take no for an answer," she insisted._

 _Holding it in his hand he eyed her, "Why?"_

" _Why not! It_ _is_ _the age of peace, right?" she chuckled, pulling more tea from a box near them, and placing them on the display table. She watched as his fingers wrapped around the crow. "It will give me peace if you take it," she joked._

 _Smirking he replied, "I'm not really into the whole 'just give peace a chance' thing."_

 _Assisting someone at the table who was rummaging through the herbs and teas, she finished her transaction and turned back to face Damon. "Well, I am not really_ _against_ _it. Why don't you come to the bonfire tonight and be the ying to my yang; maybe I can show you peace isn't so bad."_

 _Placing the crow carving into his jacket pocket he wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll see you later…?" he trailed off._

" _Morgan," she informed, watching him step around the table and back onto the path once more._

" _Morgan," he repeated before dropping two dollars onto the table and walking away._

 _Shaking her head she picked up the dollar bills and observed him walking away, father down the trail._

Morgan drank some of the alcohol sitting in front of her, "We go back a long time."

"So you're a vampire?" Elena's whisper came out like an accusation.

Morgan about choked on her drink while Damon rolled his eyes. "She's not a vampire. She just has a thing for them."

"I do not have a _thing_ for them," Morgan argued, glaring at Damon and ready to give him a swift kick under the table if he didn't shut up.

"Well, we'll just give you two some time to catch up," Elena gathered her belongings and motioned to Stefan to head to an open pool table.

Morgan took another swig of her drink, "She's really not Katherine?"

"Nope."

They sat in silence a few moments, Damon giving her time to wrap her head around the Katherine look-a-like. He ordered them each a refill which Morgan gratefully accepted.

"Who is the preppy dude? He kept staring at us when Stef and Elena were sitting with us," Morgan motioned to the guy busing a nearby table.

Damon turned to see who she was talking about and then rolled his eyes. "Matt Donovan. Gossip has it that he's Elena's ex and is all whiney and boy band-ish about her being with Stefan now." He took another swig of his drink. "Oh, and did I forget to mention we are going to a small get together later tonight at the Lockwood Mansion."

"We are?"

 **X-X-X**

Morgan glanced around the room taking in the large chandelier hanging in the hall. Everyone was dressed to the nines and she knew she was drawing more than a few eyes in her direction not only because she was wearing a simple cotton dress and white flats but her vibrant red hair causing her stand out. She forced a smile to those who got caught staring and cursed Damon for talking her into going in the first place.

"Keep drinking, it helps." Damon placed a champagne flute in her hand and she gratefully accepted, taking a small sip.

She watched as Elena laughed, placing her hand on Stefan's chest. Morgan tried to understand how Stefan could see past the physical appearance of Katherine but she wondered if that was part of the appeal. Technically, he got the best of both worlds; Katherine by looks and Elena by heart. Damon seemed less fazed by the brunette. She didn't doubt that if there was trouble he would be there to protect her, the sight of Katherine getting hurt too much for him to handle but who was she to judge. Sheriff Forbes walked past, nodding in Morgan's direction, stopping briefly to introduce herself to the new face in the room before going in search of her daughter.

"Is the whole town here?" Morgan asked, eyes still scanning over the massive amount of people. This wasn't exactly the small gathering she had been told she was going to.

Damon placed their now empty glasses on a server's tray as he passed. "No. Just the founding families, people with money and therefore power, and Matt Donovan."

"Preppy kid from the Grill?" Morgan asked, still trying to keep everyone's name straight.

Damon nodded, extending his hand to her as the band began to play another song. She stared at it for a moment, weighing her options, but accepted his invitation. They kept a respectable space between them until Damon's hand on the small of her back pulled her in closer. It was easy to be in his company because it was in the moments that it was just the two of them that she knew what complete happiness was.

"Am I getting a death glare or is that directed to you?" Morgan questioned and as they swayed to the music Damon craned his neck to see a blonde watching them. "I mean, you're kind of a dick so I would understand if it was for you but she doesn't know me. And I'm awesome."

"Caroline," Damon rolled his eyes, spinning Morgan away from him before pulling her back with more force than necessary causing her to stumble but erupt in laughter at the same time.

He caught her easily and they finished the song ignoring the whispers around them. She dramatically curtsied at the end of the song causing him to let out a childish laugh, bowing to her. A genuine smile spread across her face, remembering how things used to be. Back before life got complicated and there were lines drawn that only occasionally got crossed.

They were quickly brought back to reality by a sharp clearing of someone's throat. Sheriff Forbes stood there motioning for Damon to come with her.

"Time for the adults to meet and talk about the monsters in the shadows," Damon whispered in her ear, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before following the sheriff.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan picked at the fruit platter, placing a few strawberries on the petite ceramic plate. Everything was so pristine she was almost tempted to drop the plate just on principle alone. She moved around the edge of the table, bumping into a girl who hadn't been watching where she was going.

Her whole body froze, the energy she felt flow through her was startling. Looking the girl in the eye, Morgan wasn't sure if she had felt it as well but if she did, she didn't let on.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized. "Guess I wasn't really paying attention."

Morgan nodded, still trying to figure out why Damon hadn't told her there was another witch in town. "No harm done."

"You came with Damon, right?" When Morgan didn't answer right away the girl continued. "Just be careful."

Morgan took a bite of one of her strawberries, ready to hear all about the so called bad boy of the town. "Oh? Why's that?"

"He's not a good person," the blonde from before joined the two of them and Morgan did her best not to tear into the two of them for judging him. She knew all too well what Damon was capable of. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's dangerous."

"Caroline, right?" Morgan questioned and when the blonde nodded she looked to the other girl.

"Bonnie," she introduced herself.

"Right. Well, thanks for the heads up but a little danger never hurt anyone."

Morgan excused herself out to the patio, needing a little fresh air to help center herself again. She knew Damon was no saint but she could never just stand by while someone tore him down without knowing all the facts. The night was clear and she gazed at the stars for a few moments before noticing she wasn't alone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Morgan moved to lean against the pillar next to the preppy boy from the Grill. The boy shrugged, taking a sip from the red solo cup that was supposed to be soda since there were too many parental units around but Morgan knew better. "What's your connection to this whole thing? You're not one of the founding families and I'm sorry but if you had money you wouldn't be busing tables at the Grill. So where do you fit in?"

"That's a good question," he finished off his drink, "Guess I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Aren't we all," Morgan mumbled in agreement as she sat next to him on the wooden bench.

The two sat in silence for a moment before he turned to her. "What about you? How do you fit in? All I've heard around town is that you're the girl staying at the Salvatore boarding house. And going off your dance earlier…I'm assuming you aren't renting a room."

Morgan took a sip of her own drink and shook her head slightly, "Good to know the town talks."

"Quicker than you think," he replied rolling his now empty cup between his hands. "It's Morgan, right? Damon's girlfriend?"

Morgan laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Damon's…friend, yes. And you, Matthew Donovan, the preppy kid from the Grill."

"I'm not preppy."

Morgan shrugged, "I like the nickname. I think that one is going to stick."

"Great," Matt sighed as he started to stand from the bench. "I need another drink."

Morgan quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone, keeping him in his seat with a hand on his arm. When he looked to her to see what she was doing he noticed the cup in his hand was now full. Morgan winked in response but the expression on his face only showed that it might not have been the brightest idea. The last thing she needed was for him to go screaming witch especially at a party that was a cover for a vampire hunting council.

Matt stood up, almost tossing the cup in the process as if it was possessed. "No I've had too much that didn't just happen."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked, wanting to have a little fun, and hopefully show him she meant no harm. It would be nice to have a friend in this town other than Damon. She raised her hand, palm side up and he jumped as the leaves started to dance around him. "Calm down, Preppy. It's not like I'm the wicked witch of the west." He continued to stare at her and she rose from her seat, allowing the leaves to settle, she patted his cheek lightly. "You're cute. This was fun." 

"Uh huh."

"I'm like Glenda, the good witch," she tried to assure him although he still looked skeptical. She thought back to Bonnie who she met earlier and questioned, "You don't know any witches?"

Matt shook his head, "Witches aren't real."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that over the years?" She asked rhetorically. She heard another song begin to play by the band and she sighed, "God, no one listens to anything good anymore. I know it's supposed to be classy or whatever but how about some Jimi Hendrix or something?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Jimi Hendrix?"

" _This is awesome!" Morgan screamed over the music. Her grin and vibe seemed to be infectious to everyone around her. Damon grinned._

 _He lifted her up, giving her a better advantage to see over the crowd. She squealed in delight and Damon couldn't help but laugh._

"You should have seen him in concert," Morgan closed her eyes for a moment remembering the night and a smile pulled across her lips until Matt broke her out of her memory.

"That's impossible."

"No, I was definitely there. Trust me, pretty sure I went deaf for a week afterwards."

"But that would make you -" Matt stopped short, confusion washing over his face. "Hendrix died in the seventies."

"Watch it, Preppy. It's not nice to comment on a lady's age."

"How is that possible?" Matt gaped, mouth hanging open. He took a large sip of the cup that he had forgotten about until that moment, glancing back at Morgan when he tasted the hint of alcohol.

"Witch, remember?"

A dramatic sigh brought their attention to Damon who had been standing in the archway, "Really?"

"He's won't tell anyone," Morgan mumbled before staring Matt in the eye. "Right?"

Matt looked between the two, "I'm still not sure I'm sober and this is all real."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews! We hope you're enjoying the story! Posting this chapter a day early because I'll be super busy tomorrow :)**

Chapter 2

"When did life become so crazy?" Morgan huffed, throwing herself back onto the bed.

"1967, I believe," Damon smirked before catching the pillow that Morgan whipped at his head.

Kicking off her shoes, Morgan snuggled deeper into the blankets. "I'm serious. This Mystic Falls is crazy! I thought we were just coming to do our normal annoy Stefan routine, not get caught up in town craziness. I mean a blonde cheerleader, really? C'mon, Damon, that's such a cliché."

"What can I say?" Damon smirked. "I bring the good times wherever I go."

"More like trouble," Morgan mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "You didn't compel the preppy kid, right?"

Damon pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the direction of the hamper, missing it by several feet. "What do you care?"

"He seems sweet and it would be nice to have a friend in this town while I'm here," Morgan shrugged.

Damon was hovering over her in the time it took her to blink. His hand kept her wrists pinned to the mattress. She gasped at the sudden intrusion of her personal space; even after all of these years it still startled her when he did that. "You have me."

Morgan smirked as he used his free hand to trace the outline of her face, "You trying to listen in on my secrets, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't have secrets."

"That's what you think."

Damon made a face that caused Morgan to laugh aloud before his lips moved to the side of her neck. His fingers began to undo the bracelet around her wrist before he kissed her mouth. Morgan drank him in while moaning as he brought her wrist to his mouth and broke the skin; allowing her blood to enter his system.

The act gave Morgan a sort of high; always finding herself to become slightly disappointed when Damon had taken his fill. Once he had finished and bandaged her wrist, he kissed her forehead and lay down beside her. He had offered her his own blood on multiple occasions before but she always refused, not wanting to risk it. The loss of blood always made her weak. Her eyes fluttered as she curled into him, falling asleep the second his arms wrapped around her.

 **X-X-X**

The town was quiet, as though the storm had locked them indoors. Morgan wandered the wet streets, enjoying the heavy smell that hung in the air. The light breeze brought a chill with it, making her shudder, but nothing that would cause her to find shelter. Her footsteps barely made any noise, and she drank in the silence. One door banged shut, echoing through the trees, making Morgan think that someone was closing up shop in town.

Coming to the main strip, she saw Matt carrying a large bag of trash towards a dumpster. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Preppy?"

Matt smiled as she neared, "You're the senior, shouldn't you be checking in with your nurses? They might put out an alert for you.

Morgan laughed before tucking some hair behind her ear. "What are you doing at work? Don't you know you're supposed to go home when it rains?"

"Says the girl wandering the streets alone like a freak."

"It's called taking a walk."

Matt rolled his eyes, "You need a ride? I got to head home for homework."

"Nah, I'll be okay," Morgan smiled. He reminded her of someone she used to know before the horrors of the world had taken him away from her.

Matt nodded, "Be careful, okay?"

"Never," she winked.

Chuckling, Matt waved before heading off toward his truck. Morgan waved good-bye with a smile as he drove off. The moment her hand dropped a force moved her into the wall of the building, slamming her back against the brick.

"You shouldn't be out her all alone. It's dangerous."

"Please," Morgan smirked, rolling her eyes. "You're the only dangerous thing out here. And lucky for me, you're under my spell."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Spell? What spell?"

"My spell of awesomeness," she grinned.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes, "Please, I'm the only awesome thing in this town. You are just my lovely sidekick."

Morgan moved just enough so the rough brick was no longer scratching at the little bit of bare skin that her shirt didn't cover. "Lovely, huh? Remember that next time you need blood or sex."

"Vampire. I can make people give both of those things to me."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who volunteers to do so….without compulsion."

Damon watched her. "You act like no one else would willingly be with me."

Morgan shook her head, noticing even the slightest pang of hurt in his eyes that he would never admit. "Not at all. But I know you'd rather compel them because then it hurts me less." Damon smirked, the self-doubt leaving his mind as she continued. "Plus, if you compel them, then I don't burn someone's face off for liking you."

Rolling his eyes, he released his hold on her. As she was about to speak, someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"I don't know what's worse. That you're compelling an underage girl or that you're doing it in public." Sheriff Forbes announced, eyeing them both.

"What public?" Damon questioned at the same moment Morgan chirped, "You think I'm underage?"

"Damon, I need to talk to you." She stated. Tipping her head, she nodded to Morgan. "Why don't you head home, Morgan."

"I live with him," she stated.

The sheriff's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them in front of her. "You compelled her to stay with you?"

"I've never compelled that girl in her life. She actually likes me," Damon bit, the anger flashing in his eyes though he knew he shouldn't be surprised; everyone had always expected the worst from him and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Sheriff Forbes moved her eyes back to Morgan as if asking what he said was true.

"I know. He's as shocked as you are."

 **X-X-X**

Damon was off at the last minute council meeting leaving Morgan alone with Stefan whom she had been trying to avoid. She was about to go out for a walk around the grounds when he stopped her. "Hey, Morgan, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she smiled sarcastically, pulling her jean jacket on. "Heading out for a bit. I'll be back before Damon gets back."

Stefan followed her down the hall, "You've dedicated the last forty something years to being Damon's shadow. What kind of life is that?"

Morgan knew the questions were going to come the minute she was alone with Stefan for more than a few minutes. "It's the kind of life I've chosen. I don't regret a minute of it."

"How?"

"Damon is my best friend. No one ever has or ever will be more to me than he is right now. He protects me. Takes care of me. He doesn't use me as a puppet…no matter what you think. He's never compelled me. He's my rock, my person, my soul… Damon's home for me." She knew she was rambling but Stefan just stood there and listened, purely curious at her answers.

"And what about the other women?"

"Six out of seven nights there are no other women. I'm in that bed. He drinks their blood. Then comes back to me."

"And it doesn't bother you that he uses people like that?" Stefan shook his head, "you are a good person, Morgan. I don't understand the hold he has over you."

"You're one of those people that would make your dog go vegan, aren't you?" Morgan questioned, eyeing him with a sigh. "No different from you eating a bunny except his victims still get to live."

"How can you be so sure?"

Morgan removed the bracelet from her wrist, showing Stefan the scars that she kept hidden beneath it. "Because I am one of them. It's been years and never once has he gone too far or not been able to stop. I told you, Stefan, I trust him. And you should too."

She had been enjoying the calm of the night, taking in the little droplets of water on each leaf. The rumble of the Camaro hit her ears and she decided to make her way back towards the house as she got closer though she heard Stefan and Damon fighting once again. She debated for a moment if she should just wait a bit longer and let them figure it out but when she heard her name she couldn't help herself and walked in the front door.

"You can't feed off her!" Stefan shouted to his brother. "It's wrong and you know it."

"Since when do you care about what happens to Morgan?" Damon snarled, having been attacked with distain the moment he walked through the door.

Stefan rounded the couch to face his brother. "She means something to you, Damon. What happens when you can't stop yourself?"

"I always stop myself-"

"And what if you can't!" Stefan cut him off.

"Then she dies!" Damon shouted into his brother's face. His expression fell as he noticed her over Stefan's shoulder. He hadn't heard her come back inside; her eyes were wide with pain and fear as she looked at him. "Morgan," he called, pushing past his brother to follow her. When he reached the door, a barrier held him place, like an invisible wall. Fighting against the spell, Damon yelled for her once more, as she drove away in his Camaro.

 **X-X-X**

Bringing her knuckles up, she rasped on the door three times and waited patiently. She hoped she had the right house but she couldn't be completely sure. She was only going by the truck that sat in the driveway. Moments later the door opened and Matt greeted her, moving so that she could enter the house.

"Is that Damon's car?"

Morgan chewed her lip and sighed. She had decided to go to Matt's because her options in the small town were limited. She set the six-pack on the table with a smile. "Yeah but he's sort of…held up for the moment. So I figured maybe I could hang out here for a bit. If you're free that is. Don't jocks usually have plans or something?"

"Don't witches usually have better people to hangout with than high-schoolers?"

Morgan grabbed a beer and popped the top as she made her way into his living room, toeing out of her shoes as she went. "Usually," she shrugged, clicking the television on and flipping through a few of the minimal channels. "You're mom isn't going to come home and like freak because a chick is on your couch, right? Because I've had enough drama for the night."

Matt took a beer for himself, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "No, she's not around much. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend."

"Sorry," Morgan muttered, feeling guilty for bringing up an obviously touchy subject. She moved so that her feet now rested in Matt's lap, completely ignoring the annoyed expression on his face. The news station reported yet another animal attack and she flipped to the next channel leaving it on some action movie she assumed Matt would be interested in.

During a commercial break, Matt rested his hand on top of her sock clad feet. "Are we going to talk about what happened tonight?"

"The beer?" Morgan questioned in feigned innocence. "You're under age. I figured you'd appreciate the hook up."

"Morgan," he sighed.

"Preppy," she sighed back with an eye roll, pulling her legs underneath her she got resituated on the couch so that she could face him.

He turned the volume down on the television, settling in for the story. The night replayed in her mind but those three little words rang out as clear as day. _Then she dies_! Morgan tried to convince herself that he had just gotten himself caught up in the moment, that he didn't want Stefan telling him what to do but she swore she could hear even the slightest of sincerity in his voice.

She focused back on the presence and noticed Matt waiting patiently for her to start and she couldn't help but smile. He had such a pure heart and she knew fate had placed him in the wrong town.

"Instead of boring you with my night…why don't you tell me something about your day? What's the trick they use to get those curly fries so perfect?"

The two chatted about everything and nothing until the early morning hours when Morgan had dozed off on the couch. Matt covered her with a blanket, watching her sleep for a moment and wondering what a guy like Damon ever deserved to have someone like Morgan love him.

Morgan woke the next morning to what sounded like more arguing and she sighed, keeping her eyes closed for a moment longer because all of this fighting was getting a little too much for her liking.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Keep your voice down, Care." Matt tried to hush the persistent blonde. "You're going to wake her up."

Morgan watched the interaction but hadn't moved yet, allowing the two to think she was still asleep. The blonde groaned, "So? She's Damon's…whatever she is. She can't be good news if she is associated with him."

"Don't you think you might want to get to know me before you judge me?" Morgan finally spoke up, causing the blonde to whip her head in the direction of the living room.

Matt took a sip of his coffee, allowing the two girls to figure out their own drama. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you even know what he did to me?"

"I can probably guess," Morgan replied as she slid into her shoes she had kicked off the night before. "But I didn't do anything to you. I came here last night because Matt is a friend. I'm not looking for any high school drama." Caroline opened her mouth to say something but stopped short when Morgan put her hand up, Damon's keys dangling from her fingers. "Clearly I slept too long to go to breakfast but if you want you can come to lunch with me and you can get to know me before you decide I'm Satan's spawn. And if not, that's fine too, but I won't stand for hatred without a reason."

 **X-X-X**

To say that lunch was awkward was an understatement. They were both well into their meals before they even started to talk, agreeing to each ask a question which had to be answered before the other person could ask the next. Morgan was just as curious about the blonde cheerleader that Damon had been interested in. She definitely wasn't his type, or at least not the kind of girl Morgan had usually seen him with, and she was starting to realize that the poor girl was just a pawn in whatever he had started before Morgan had gotten to town.

After talking for hours, Morgan realized Caroline was kind of sweet. While she was definitely eccentric she had a good heart and she started to realize maybe she could have more than one friend in this small town. She even opened up to Caroline about Jack, her high school sweetheart. She left out huge chunks of the story not ready to test the new friendship with such realizations and harsh truths but explained how she loved him and shared a few memories from back home with him.

Caroline scrunched her face in confusion, "But I don't get it. You sound like you were happy with Jack. Why would you come to Mystic Falls just because Damon called?"

"It's a long story," Morgan brushed off the question but when she looked up she saw Damon had heard their whole conversation and she could swear she saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes even if it was just for a brief moment.

She excused herself and followed him outside, calling his name. He barely slowed his steps, "That's a good question blondie asked in there. Why are you here Morgan if you don't really want to be?"

"Don't you understand the hold you have on me?" Morgan cried out in desperation as Damon strode towards his car though she still had his keys in her hand.

He scoffed, turning to glare at her. "Do you love Jack?"

"Do you love Katherine?" She fired back, closing the distance between them.

"Didn't exactly answer the question."

"Neither did you." The wind began to pick up and Damon realized it was from the anger radiating off of Morgan. "But that's why I am here, right? We get your girlfriend out of the tomb and then you won't have any more use for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**We couldn't help but get this next chapter out to you guys :) We have a board on Pinterest specifically for this story as well as a play list on Spotify. If you're interest let me know and I'll get you in the right direction. You have your first little into to Jack in this chapter but I want to remind you all end game is Damon/Morgan!**

 **Thank you as always for the follows, favorites, and especially the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Chapter 3

Morgan was in the kitchen of the Boarding House washing off the fruit and vegetables she had picked up at the farmer's market after her and Damon's little outburst earlier. She knew he would come home later as if nothing had ever happened. They would move on, not to talk about it again until their next disagreement. It was just how it worked between the two of them. While she would do whatever she could for Damon and she loved him, she wasn't in love with him and likewise he wasn't in love with her. Her heart belonging to Jack back home and clearly his to Katherine, the whole reason she was in Mystic Falls in the first place.

Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie entered the kitchen chatting about some upcoming school dance and Morgan had to hide the sad smile that pulled at her lips. It was in moments like this that she realized how much older she really was compared to the rest of them even if her magic had slowed down her aging.

Damon strolled in and grabbed a freshly washed apple from Morgan's pile and took a large bite out of it, the sound silencing the room. That was the only indication Morgan was going to get that he was over their argument for the moment.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "I think I can open the tomb with the help of my grams."

"So you are a witch," Morgan commented, curious of her lineage.

Bonnie nodded, staring right back at the other witch, "I am. So is my grams."

Morgan couldn't place her finger on it but something felt off. She was silent as Bonnie began to fill in the group of their plan on opening the tomb. A dull headache started at the base of her hair line, running its way up the back of her head. She tried to take a few calming breaths to rid herself of the pain but it just wouldn't let up. Bonnie pointed out a few more important details in the books she had borrowed from her grams.

Damon, however, kept his gaze on Morgan as she listened to the newbie. Pulling her aside when he had the chance he searched her eyes for the words she wasn't sharing with the rest of them. "What is it?"

"They may be able to let you in," Morgan rubbed at her temples, fighting off the migraine she had been trying to ignore. "I'm more worried they won't have the power to get you back out."

"Well that's why you're going to be there." Damon answered, catching her elbow as she swayed on her feet. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know," Morgan winced at the pain in her head. "I think someone is trying to tap into my power…or trying to get in my head."

Damon went to go in the other room, assuming it was Bonnie but Morgan grabbed onto his arm. "She's not that powerful. I don't think it is her. I think it's her grams. She doesn't trust me."

"How would Sheila be able to get in your head like that?" Damon helped Morgan sit on the stairs so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Sheila?"

Damon stood in front of her, concern flashing through his eyes though she knew he wouldn't admit to it. "Yeah, Sheila Bennett. She's Bonnie's grandma."

"She's a Bennett witch?" Morgan questioned, suddenly not too keen on the idea of them even being in the same town as each other, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Is that a problem?"

"You can't trust them, Damon. You remember how my mom reacted when she found out you were a vampire? Multiply that by a thousand. Bennett witches would never help a vampire especially not to free a vampire that is already locked up." Morgan paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to do this without their help and the then dread filled her as she returned her gaze to Damon's. "We need them. It was Bennett magic that locked Katherine away in the first place. A Bennett witch needs to be there to unlock it."

 **X-X-X**

Caroline had called Morgan to come over for a movie day since it was raining and her plans had gotten cancelled. Even if Caroline was still angry with Damon she at least had given Morgan the benefit of the doubt and finding out she was a witch had only made Caroline more interested in the redheaded mystery girl that Damon had called to town.

Morgan's cell phone began to ring and she smiled as she answered. "Ginger's house of fantasy, where all your dreams come to life; Ginger speaking, how may I please you?" Morgan spoke seductively after seeing Damon's name flash across the screen earning an eye roll from Caroline.

She smirked hearing him respond, "The amount of things I would both say and do to you right now is numerous."

"As they should be, Blue Eyes."

"You're disgusting, you know that," Caroline made a gagging noise before leaving the room to refill their glasses.

The other line was silent for a beat before Damon asked, "Are you hanging out with Blondie?"

"Well, when you take off to Georgia to see another witch because you don't believe in my mad skills I have to have something to do and Stefan gets so…brooding. Besides, I'm the only one technically old enough to buy alcohol."

Morgan knew that whatever grams had done to her the other day had rattled Damon and while she wasn't completely certain he wouldn't sacrifice her if it meant getting Katherine back the pause gave her hope.

"Mmm, pillow fights."

"Just don't come back cursed."

She ended the call and Caroline came back into the room. "I truly do not see why you are friends with him. It's really one of your biggest flaws."

"Well thank you for that."

Caroline shrugged as she sat down on the couch, setting a bowl of popcorn between them. "After movie day we are going to go to the woods for some girl bonding."

"Granted I may not be a teenager anymore but I don't think times have changed that much. What does going into the woods have to do with girl bonding?" Morgan tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Caroline dramatically rolled her eyes, "I already talked to Tyler and he said we can use the far side of his property so that no one will bother us. All you have to bring-"

"Is the alcohol?" Morgan cut her off, assuming that was the main reason for her getting invited to the girl's night.

"If you wouldn't mind," Caroline started but reassured her new friend that wasn't the only reason she wanted the redhead to come. "But bring something to burn. We are going to cleanse all the bad stuff out of our lives tonight."

 **X-X-X**

The flames danced out of the barrel as Caroline threw a bottle of liquor into it. Morgan shook her head at the blonde, "That's alcohol abuse."

"We have more," Caroline motioned to the cooler at the base of the tree. "Besides, we need this."

Morgan shared a look with Elena at Caroline's answer her eyes flickered over to Bonnie's for a brief moment but was only met with an icy stare back. "And what exactly are we doing again?"

"Burning away the past," Caroline answered, tossing one of Damon's black shirts into the fire.

"And why is she here?" Bonnie questioned, glaring at Morgan.

Caroline all but rolled her eyes as she opened another bottle of liquor but this time to drink out of it. "Because she's my friend."

It was childish, and stupid, and Morgan hated the fact that Caroline was right. There was something satisfying about watching something that brought her pain go up in flames.

Elena squinted into the fire, "Are you…Is that a picture of me?"

"I expected something that belonged to Jack," Caroline piped up because while Morgan hadn't gone into extreme detail she had given her the cliff notes version.

"Technically, yes it is a picture of you," Morgan started but when she saw all three girls glaring at her she put her hands up in mock surrender. "Only because I don't have a picture of Katherine and well…it's the closest thing I had."

"I thought you never met Katherine," Bonnie accused, crossing her arms over her chest. Ever since Morgan had realized she was a Bennett things between the two witches had only become more strained.

Morgan sighed, "Relax, baby Bennett, I know it must be intimidating to be around a more powerful witch but you need to work on your people skills." She held her hands out, palms facing the sky. Closing her eyes a moment she murmured a spell and when she exhaled the fire extinguished. "I don't have to have met her to hate her."

"I wasn't done yet," Caroline all but whined as smoke billowed out of barrel.

Morgan stared at Bonnie, "Go ahead, light it."

 **X-X-X**

Damon rolled over about to chastise Morgan for moving so much in the bed. All he wanted was to sleep because while he didn't need a whole lot to function; he did need some and he was starting to get anxious about Katherine getting out of the tomb.

"If you're going to flop like a fish all night go pick another bed." When he didn't get a response he groaned in annoyance. "Morgan."

It wasn't until he saw her face, full of turmoil, that he realized she wasn't aware of what she was doing. He contemplated for a moment attempting to fall asleep again but curiosity got the best of him. Placing his hand gently on her shoulder he stepped into her dream, looking around trying to figure out where he was. It all felt vaguely familiar but it wasn't necessarily where he was but when. He noticed Morgan's childhood home that he had snuck into many of nights but it was different. There was a swing hanging from the tree in the yard and a little girl sitting on the front porch, her knees pulled up to her chest; her vibrant olive eyes staring straight at him.

"Who are you?" A young Morgan asked him. "Are you the one that took my daddy away?"

They had never talked about what had happened to her father and he had never thought to ask. Now he wished he had. He offered her a sympathetic smile but for once was at a loss for words.

Young Morgan pushed herself off the stoop to stand in front of him, causing him to smirk at the spunk he was used to seeing in his Morgan. "If you took him, can you bring him back please? Momma cries a lot now and I really miss him."

Damon pulled himself out of her dream, not knowing what to say to her younger self, and watched as his Morgan's face contorted in pain. He laid on his side, his arms draping over her frame, because in that moment it was the only comfort he knew how to give her.

Morgan wasn't necessarily a morning person but without having slept greatest the night before she moved around the boarding house's kitchen to make coffee; her dream still fresh in her mind. She didn't dream about her dad often but when she did it always affected her the next day bringing her back to the day that her mother told her he would never come back. Damon had actually appeared last night though and while that was new she figured it was because of how much time they had been spending together.

Later that morning, she was sitting in the study, a book in her lap as she flipped through the old pages not really taking in the words she was reading. Damon had been lingering closer than usual but it wasn't until he gave her the hundredth side glance of the day that she finally gave in.

"Do I have something on my face…in my teeth…?"

Damon shifted in his chair that he had occupied, avoiding her gaze which only had her more curious. "No."

"You know, you were in my dream last night." Morgan stated, merely as a conversation started because the silence was killing her but the realization of what she said almost crushed her. "You were in my dream last night!"

"I wanted to sleep and you wouldn't keep still."

The book she had been reading had been tossed to the floor as she stood up, fury burning in her eyes. "The hell does that have to do with you being in my head? If you wanted to know something all you had to do was ask. That was personal, Damon!" Stefan entered the room in the middle of her rant and she glared at him before storming away. "Fucking vampires."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan strolled through the boarding house waiting for someone to come home. She wasn't exactly sure where they all had gone but she was thankful for the extra few hours of sleep. She wanted to help Damon get Katherine out of the tomb but it was draining her more than she'd like to admit. It wasn't as if she could just break another witch's spell and certainly not without consequences. But she'd do it for him. She'd do anything for him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she frowned at the name displayed across the screen.

"Jack?"

"Morgan, where have you been?"

Chewing her bottom lip, she wasn't exactly sure how to answer without causing an argument, "Been helping out an old friend. Is everything okay?"

"No, not really."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I need you."

"Listen, Jack, you're going to be okay. I need to stay and finish what I started then I will be home."

She hung up the phone without waiting for a response, well aware that if he had pleaded with her she would have gone running back to him and going back on her promise to Damon. She was going to need a long meditation session or a very large drink.

 **X-X-X**

"Everything is ready," Bonnie stood in front of the small group. "Tomorrow night we open the tomb."

Morgan took a sip of the tea she had been drinking, setting it carefully on the table before looking Bonnie straight in the eye. "Let's not forget that you can't do this without me. Bennett or not, you're not strong enough. So any tricks from your grams…any ideas of trying to trap Damon in that tomb…and it will not end well for you or your grams. You hear me?"

Bonnie just glared back in response and Damon sat back in his chair, a smile on his face. "Tomorrow night we open the tomb."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads up this is sort of a filler chapter. Again, just a reminder this is a Damon/OC story but some history needed to be explained. They will have scenes together in the next chapter.**

 **As always, we welcome any reviews! Let us know what you think! :)**

Chapter 4

It was the third time that day an unknown number had called but just like the last four times it was ignored. Eventually, the little voicemail notification started to annoy Morgan. She only half listened to the automated person on the other line letting her know she had only one new message and she figured it was going to be a wrong number but froze when she heard her mother's voice on the other end. Years had passed since they had spoken and all because Morgan accepted Damon's lifestyle. The message was muffled, only being able to catch every other word but through the static and the tears she could hear the fear in her mother's voice.

Something was wrong.

Without giving it a second thought she was out the door and on her way back to Idaho. The ride back home seemed never ending and her mind wouldn't give her a moment's peace.

" _Shhh," Morgan hushed Damon, smacking his chest as they snuck through the house, his lips barely leaving her skin._

 _Carefully closing her bedroom door behind them, she let her head fall back as his tongue traced the side of her neck. She barely suppressed the moan and he smirked, mocking her, "Shhh."_

 _Morgan wasn't sure what it was about him but she was sure she would never be able to get enough. She was young, and in lust, and completely infatuated with the way he made her feel._

Her phone vibrated on the seat next to her and the brief moment of hope she had that her mom might be calling again passed when she saw Damon's name. She set the phone back and stared out the window, holding back her tears. What was she going to say to him? It wouldn't have mattered anyways; all he would have heard was that she wasn't coming and this time she wasn't going to choose him over the only family she had left.

" _You're a witch!" Her mother screamed at her, the fury in her eyes blazing._

 _Morgan stood her ground, not willing to back down, "I know that!"_

 _The flames on the candles grew with each retort thrown between the two. "He's an abomination, Morgan. You should be finding a way to stop him, save the world from his kind, not shacking up with him like some love sick puppy. I taught you better than that!"_

" _You taught me not to judge a book by its cover," Morgan snapped, the picture frames on the wall rattling with the energy flowing between the two. "You can't make me stop seeing him."_

" _He's damaged and if you won't put a stop to him…I will."_

" _Then you'll have to go through me."_

" _You don't know what his kind has done to this family!"_

" _You can't blame every vampire for Aunt Prudence's death!"_

" _If you walk out that door you won't be welcomed back."_

Pulling up to her old house, a sad smile spread across her lips. The garden had grown over the years but the same old wind chimes hung in front of the window. Her mother's bicycle was leaning against the fence and Morgan knew she would be home. The front door was unlocked, as it always had been, and Morgan stepped over the threshold expecting to smell the sage her mother usually burned but the house was eerily still.

"Mom?" she called out carefully, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention until she knew what was going on. Worry settled deep within her, remembering that her mother had put a spell on the house that she wouldn't be able to enter. "It's me. It's Morgan."

"She can't come out and play right now." The sound of a man's voice made Morgan jump slightly until she turned to see Jack. "I told you I needed you."

"Where is my mom?"

"You should have come when I called."

Morgan's mind was racing about as fast as her heart. This wasn't the Jack she knew; the one who used to be her best friend. That's when she realized he had turned his humanity off. How she hadn't noticed when they spoke on the phone while she was in Mystic Falls she wasn't sure but now that he was standing in front of her there was no denying it.

"What did you do?" Morgan whispered.

 **X-X-X**

Staring at her mom's lifeless body, face void of emotion, Morgan tried to think of what to do next. The tears had long since stopped flowing and they were slowly being replaced by this black hole that was pulling her deeper into herself. She thumbed through her mother's grimoire; there had to be something in here to fix what had been done.

Jack leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed. "It really is a shame. There's no reason she had to die. All you had to do was come home."

"I just needed one more night, Jack. One night and I could have been back here with you," Morgan answered, carefully closing the grimoire and pulling the white table cloth over her mother's body so she didn't have to stare at it any longer.

He sighed in annoyance, "Let me guess…you were with Damon."

 _Damon's hand wrapped around Jack's wrist. "I said go away," he sneered, anger building in his eyes._

 _Jack tried to pull away from Damon. "You can't compel me. Her mother has been giving me vervain since she found out about you." He smirked at Damon's confused expression. "Oh… you didn't know that I'm on to your secret, huh? Morgan's mom told me the minute you thought to sink your ugly fangs into existence in their lives. She hates you; and thanks to me, she knows exactly what goes on between you and her daughter. When Morgan's mom gets her way, I'll be with Morgan and you'll be long staked and burned. Like it or not, Morgan is mine."_

 _Damon's eyes turned to pain as the anger he held erupted in a snarl as he moved quickly, snapping Jack's neck to the horror filled scream of Morgan. Damon turned towards her, catching her body before she could fall to her knees._

" _You killed him," she cried._

 _Damon fought to keep her standing in front of him. "Hey," he tried. "Morgan, look at me. He would have hurt you. I had to protect you."_

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Jack was-"_

" _A dick. Trust me," he used his hand to guide her head to face him. "He was going to hurt you." Wiping away her tears, he showed a small smile. "No one will hurt you."_

"He always said you'd hurt me," Morgan pushed herself off the floor, eyes glaring at Jack. "What is it that you needed so bad that you killed my mom?"

"You," Jack simply stated and when it looked like Morgan was about to argue he spoke again, "Remember, it's your fault I'm a vampire. I knew Damon would try and take you away from me. What a surprise it must have been for him when he realized he didn't kill me that night. All he did was make sure I would be around forever. I love you, Morgan."

Morgan's hands shook with anger, energy flowing around her as she concentrated on Jack. He fell to his knees, hands gripping at his head, but instead of crying out in agony a manic laugh spilt from his lips. "You won't kill me. You don't have it in you. Deep down you love me too."

Morgan let her hands drop to her side, allowing Jack to stand. She had to remind herself that his humanity was off. She had to believe that somewhere in there had to be the guy who walked her home late summer nights and brought her flowers that she used to stick in her hair.

Jack went to touch her face but she flinched, "Stay with me, Morgan. Don't you see; I had to get you back and your mother paid the price. As long as you stay with me no one else has to get hurt."

She briefly thought of the friends she had made in Mystic Falls and while they were probably more than a little angry with her for leaving the way she did she wasn't about to put their lives in danger.

"Turn your humanity back on," Morgan demanded, swallowing the bile that crept its way up her throat. "You turn it back on and I'll stay. But no more deaths, Jack. You kill anyone else and I _will_ kill you."

 **X-X-X**

Not a day went by that she didn't think of those she left behind in Mystic Falls. She wondered if Damon was even still there or if he had gotten Katherine out and now they were living their own version of happily ever after. Jack had turned his humanity back on and while she knew it would be just as easy for him to turn it off; he had kept his word. He had even switched to only drinking blood bags which was a hard transition for him but was easier to get used to than hunting animals.

He had suggested a vacation after being in Idaho for over two years and Morgan had agreed. He was keeping up with his part of the deal and she had to keep hers as well if nothing more than to keep her friends safe.

Her feet rested on the dashboard, face toward the open window letting the fresh air blow through her hair. Music blared through the speakers. Jack intertwined his fingers with hers, bringing her hand closer so that he could kiss the back of it.

"We're going to have to pull off soon. I'm starving, unless you wouldn't mind a little hold me over," Jack winked, already knowing that she would refuse.

Morgan rolled her eyes, pulling out the map from the glove compartment. "I'll find the nearest hospital."

Her gaze fell on the bracelet Damon had given her all those years ago. That was something that she would only allow him to do. It was personal and while she loved Jack it was different than what she felt toward Damon. If she truly thought about it she loved the Jack she knew before he was a vampire. Now he scared her, was unpredictable and manic. She had only ever known Damon as a vampire and while she knew he was capable of everything Jack did she also knew Damon would never actually hurt her. She wondered for a brief minute what he was doing at that very moment but the thought was fleeting.

"You still with me?" Jack pulled her out of her thoughts.

She forced a smile, "Of course. Next hospital is in thirty miles."

He kissed the back of her hand, "I love you."

"You two," she replied as always, never actually saying it back.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed, her shoulder and hands wrapped in gauze. She knew it was going to happen eventually. Jack lost control. She wasn't even sure if there were anyone left alive in the bar when he was done. She had tried to stop him but in his rage he had shoved her through a plate glass window. When she came to he was standing over her, a weird look in his eyes, and for a moment she thought she was going to be his next victim until he dropped to his knees biting into his own wrist and offering it to her.

She had refused and it only infuriated him more. He hauled her to her feet and they went home in silence. Morgan had stayed in the shower longer than was needed but she knew what she had to do.

He slept peacefully after his mass murder and as she sat there with the stake in her hand she thought back to all the years they had spent together before the world had gone to hell. Realizing it was now or never; she held the stake right above his heart.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to Morgan and Damon :) Just to clarify Morgan has been gone for a few years but things will get explained.**

 **As always, let us know what you think!**

Chapter 5

 _Jack T. Harrison_

 _June 22_ _nd_ _1949 - August 11_ _th_ _1976_

Morgan stared at the gray, cracked stone. The flowers she used to lay there long gone and decayed. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she stood over the empty grave. Although the stone recorded decades ago, the still smoking pile of ash pile in her backyard said different.

Last night she ended it.

Remembering what she was taught, she staked him and then burned the body. She knew that burning his body wasn't necessary but his once pink cheeks turned ashen she wanted to be able to give him his last wishes of cremation. At least it was his last wish when he was still human and that was how she wanted to remember him; not the monster he had turned into. She was alone again. There was only one place left she could go and only one person to go back to.

Damon Salvatore.

There was nothing keeping her here anymore. The obligation was now gone and the space had been filled with heartbreak and pain. In addition, it was a few days worth of bus rides to get to him. She packed only what she needed and now stood at an empty grave remembering everything. The way Damon had snapped Jack's neck so easily. The heartbreak she felt when Damon left her all those years ago. How the guilt ate at her for choosing Jack over him.

None of it mattered now. She was alone and needed Damon to help her feel like her old self again. She could only hope that he would be receptive to her return and that he would still be in Mystic Falls. If he had gotten Katherine out, who knew where he would be and then she really would be all alone.

"Bye, Jack. See you in the afterlife."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan pressed her back against the window, taking up both seats on the bus. She stared at the picture in front of her; the film bent, torn and cracking. Her smile in the photo brought a sad small one to her lips now. Damon was not pleased in the photo that much was obvious by the look on his face.

 _The fire was blazing and Damon leaned against the tree, watching the fiery, red haired girl he'd met earlier. She was sitting on a log, surrounded by people, laughing whole heartedly, before finishing her drink._

" _Hey," she slurred, "I'll be right back," she told them as she stumbled up and held her bottle into the air. Straightening up, Damon followed her to the large trough like structure that had been filled with ice and beer bottles. Picking out a bottle he held it out in front of her, surprising her as she came to face him. "Oh!" she gasped._

" _Morgan," he smiled as she took the offered drink._

 _She beamed at him through eyes that were lit with both inebriation and honest joy. "You came!" she practically cheered._

 _Grabbing his own bottle and opening it he smirked, "I did."_

" _Thank you," she offered, indicating to the bottle he'd given her before bringing it to her lips and hiccupping._

 _They stood in peaceful silence briefly._

" _Your friends?" he asked suddenly, looking over her shoulder at the group she'd left._

 _Morgan shrugged her shoulders and looked back towards them meeting the eyes of one. Sighing she turned back to face Damon with a scowl before mumbling, "Great," as a long haired man stood and began to walk towards them._

 _Damon lowered his eyes at her fallen expression and looked back at the group once more. Seeing the man close the distance between the group and the couple he mouthed "ah" in understanding._

 _The man came to stand beside Morgan who was now running her fingers back and forth along the wet rim of the tub. "Morgan," the guy breathed smiling at her expectantly._

 _Morgan forced a smile as she quickly turned to face him, stumbling from the turn. Stabilizing herself she looked at him, "Jack," she responded. Damon chuckled watching her as he sipped from his bottle._

 _Jack looked at Damon, who forced a grin and raised his bottle in acknowledgement. When Jack eyed him with no response, Damon's face fell. Morgan took notice._

" _We're waiting for you. Is everything okay over here?" Jack asked Morgan._

 _Nodding her head and sighing, Morgan looked back at Damon with a hint of sorrow and an unquestionable pleading for help in her eyes. She looked down at the rim of the tub once more and handed her bottle to Jack. "Everything is_ _fine_ _, Jack," she tried to sound sober. "I'm just talking with… uh…" she looked at Damon, sticking her hands into her pockets and having to catch herself before she fell backwards._

" _Damon," he offered, smiling at her, swirling his bottle slightly._

 _Smiling out of thanks, Morgan turned back to Jack, her braid swinging freely. "Damon!" she exclaimed, unintentionally stepping farther from Jack and closer to Damon._

 _Jack nodded, "Well, we are waiting," he repeated sipping from the bottle._

" _Keep waiting," she slurred out as an order. "I will be back, when I am… I am back! Okay?" she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _Jack stepped forward and caught Morgan by the arm as she lost a bit of her balance and stumbled. "I'm your ride, Morgan, and I am thinking of leaving soon, so you have to come back with me, now. We promised your mom, remember?" he offered with a hint of it being more of an order in his tone as he sipped generously from his bottle._

 _Morgan's face fell out of recognition. "Oh yeah," she whispered. Looking at Damon she sighed sadly. "I guess I can't stay. I have to go-" she started before Damon stopped her._

 _Sipping on his drink, Damon suggested, "I can take you home." Morgan beamed._

" _That's alright," Jack interjected._

" _I'm going to go with Damon," Morgan stated, going to stand next to him and wrapping her arm around his. "My mom doesn't have to know," she whispered loudly to Damon who smiled down at her._

 _Reaching down, Damon grasped Jack's arm that came to grip Morgan's wrist. Glaring at Jack, Damon met his eyes, "Okay, you're done. You came over to say good night to Morgan, and now you are leaving," he said before shoving him back a few steps._

 _Jack composed himself and looked at the beer in his hand. Eyeing Morgan with confusion, he turned and walked away. Morgan looked at Damon like he had just won a medal and smiled. "Thank you!" she cried happily._

 _Damon finished his beer and dropped the bottle to the ground. Grabbing more beer from the iced container, he held them up in front of Morgan; two in each hand. "Want to go for a walk?" he questioned._

 _Stepping beside him, Morgan grasped his belt for support as she drunkenly bent over and struggled to pick up his discarded bottle. Standing up straight and balancing herself and taking a moment, she caught her breath and shook the empty bottle in the air slightly. Looking at Damon questioningly, she sighed._

" _What?" he spoke, shrugging his shoulders._

 _Morgan laughed at his facial expression and stumbled past him, only to have him catch her. Dropping the bottle into the trash can, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and dragged him after her._

" _Oh," he mouthed staring at the trashcan and then Morgan who was wandering farther into the darkness of the forest._

 _Morgan was doing her best to keep herself balanced as she walked across the top of a log. Her sight was shaky from the alcohol in her system, and she was struggling to stay standing up straight. The bark of the log held the morning dew as the fog rose off of the forest floor in the pale morning light. The sun was already in the sky, but not over the tops of the pines that sat in the distance across the pond she was staring at. She shivered slightly from the early morning chill and shook her head._

" _So Ying," she heard from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and caught Damon's eyes. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, sipping on a bottle of alcohol they'd found. The fog surrounded him, making him appear mythical and perhaps a little unreal. But then again, he was completely mythical, wasn't he? She drank in the sight before her as best her unsteady eyes allowed._

 _She turned forward once more, continuing her balancing act. "Yes Yang?" Attempting to step forward, she lost her balance and began to fall, a quiet gasp and shrill escaping her lips. Just before her head collided with the rock that lay next to the log she'd been standing on, she felt something grab her arm and pull her up and over the log. She collided with a hard surface and looked up, dazed, to see that she was facing Damon. "Wow," she whispered. "Thank you."_

 _He smirked and gazed into her blue eyes. "You're welcome," he said as he slowly released her from his grasp and ran a hand in the hair that was now draped freely down her back, the braid being long gone._

 _Morgan couldn't help but feel entranced by him. Her eyes connected with his, and she felt somewhat at peace, like she was surprisingly safe. There was warmth in her body and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the attraction she had to the man in front of her, but she acted on it and collided her lips with his._

Mystic Falls. It hadn't changed much since she had been gone but now that she was here Morgan had to admit she was a bit nervous. Fiddling with the strap of her bag she stood in the square debating where she should start first.

"Morgan?"

Spinning on her heals she spotted Matt crossing the street, "Hey, Preppy. Long time no see."

He made a face at the old nickname but had long since stopped trying to fight it as he gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Oh you know," Morgan shrugged, "I just had this craving for some of those amazing curly fries from the Grill."

Matt shook his head. "Yeah I'm sure. Where did you go? You just up and left one day. No one could find you."

"Aww," Morgan smiled, patting his cheek in jest. "Were you worried about little ol' me?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Look, I just got done with my shift and have some things to do but it was really good to see you again." He continued down the sidewalk in the direction of his truck.

"You too, Preppy," she called after him.

"Oh, and Morgan?" Matt waited until he was sure he had her attention again. "He's inside at the bar."

 **X-X-X**

She stood outside for a moment and stared at his Camaro. Had he and Katherine decided to stay in Mystic Falls? What was going to be her next move if Katherine was in there right now with the only person left she truly cared about? Entering the restaurant, she recognized the leather jacket immediately. Moving closer, she noticed Damon's head snap up and his body tensed. She was only feet away from him when she heard him.

"Eucalyptus, cedar wood, and-"

"Regrets," Morgan finished, causing him to spin around.

He stared at her a moment, an unreadable expression flashing across his face, "Morgan."

"Damon," she smiled, noting that he seemed to be alone. "Hi." When he forced a tight smile and didn't move, she sighed, "I see your awful taste in convertibles hasn't changed." Damon rolled his eyes before turning around.

When two drinks now sat in front of him, Damon turned back around, offering one to Morgan. "Everyone loves convertibles."

Taking the offered drink, Morgan shook her head. "Not true. It warps and they're more hassle than they're worth." She welcomed the burn of alcohol as it slid down her throat. "But the car itself is beautiful."

"'69 Camaro."

"I know. It's my favorite."

"I know."

Morgan smiled, lost in the moment with Damon; forgetting there was even a world outside of them or that they hadn't spent every minute together until now. Her stomach growling broke the moment and she could feel the heat of embarrassment rush to her cheeks.

"Hey," she caught the attention of one of the waiters, "Can I order a burger and curly fries with a side of honey mustard, please?" The man nodded with a smile and Morgan motioned to one of the booths that would give them a little more privacy.

Damon slammed the rest of his drink back and had it refilled before he followed her. The silence was deafening. There were so many questions, so many answers she wasn't sure that she wanted, and so many fears bubbling from within her. Had she gone too far this time? Would he ever forgive her?

"Why are you here?" he questioned after her food arrived finally breaking the silence.

Picking at the bun, she caught his eyes. "You're all I have, Damon. Everyone else is gone."

"Good to know I'm your last resort," he sneered before finishing his drink.

Morgan hung her head. "That's not it at all."

She could see the annoyance and pain swimming behind his eyes though his infamous smirk was placed so perfectly on his lips. "Baby Bennett is going to be _thrilled_ you're back. She thinks she is all wise and powerful now." He watched as she picked a few more seeds off her bun. Dropping his voice, he asked, "Where did you go, Morgan?"

"Home."

Damon attempted to get the attention of the waiter who was blatantly ignoring him. "Whatever happened to ol' Jack anyway?"

Morgan stared at Damon's glass, concentrating until it filled with the amber liquid he was so accustomed to. "He's dead."

Smirking Damon glared at the waiter who finally came over, only for him to shoe him away. "He get himself hunted?"

"I killed him."

Damon's entire expression changed. Morgan was staring at her food as he watched her. She seemed to be fighting something internally and he felt a pang of guilt for having made the last comment though he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her yet for leaving the way she did. "Why?"

"He got beyond being able to control. He kept killing-"

"You do realize I've killed people too, right?" Damon questioned, as if she was completely oblivious to who was sitting across from her. "If that was your reason for killing him you might as well stake me right now."

"We had a deal, Jack and me, and he broke it," she told him blankly. She never believed that Damon was a monster. He always had a reason for what he did even if she didn't agree. She swallowed back her emotions, "He killed my mom."

Damon hesitated, his tongue in his cheek as he processed what she said. "You could have called."

"Would you have answered?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Silence lingered between the two of them again as the building continued to gain more patrons, the level of noise growing around them. Damon continued to look out the window beside them while Morgan played with the ice cube in her drink. Even though she hadn't touched her meal, light steam rose from the plate, the heat remaining as she wanted.

Damon finished his drink once more and Morgan refilled it. "Katherine wasn't in the tomb."

"So now what?"

"Now nothing," he rolled the tumbler between his hands.

They sat in silence once more. How was it possible that they had both chosen other people but yet they still cared about each other as much as they did? It was confusing and frustrating knowing that they weren't each other's first choice but they may be their last.

"You're not my last resort. You're all I have left," she stated, his eyes never returning to hers.

Damon scoffed, taking another sip of his drink, "What's the difference?" he asked rhetorically, "So, Jack is dead dead?"

"To infinity and beyond."

 **X-X-X**

The Salvatore boarding house held warmth inside its walls, making Morgan feel at home almost instantaneously. The living room welcomed her, the warm fire inviting her to close her eyes dreamily and rest her legs across Damon as she snuggled closer beside him.

"I missed this," she smiled, enjoying the moment.

"They don't have liquor in Idaho?"

"I meant being with you, you dolt."

"I have that effect on people."

Morgan rolled her eyes beneath her shut lids. "Except you don't need to compel me."

Damon smirked, running his fingertips along her skin, where they dangled from the arm he had draped around her shoulder. "I don't have to compel anyone." Morgan was nearly whisked away into a peaceful sleep when Damon spoke. "Stefan's home."

"Goodie," she mumbled, not bothering to move.

They heard the door open and close and then his footsteps sounded on the wooden floor. His breath came out in a sigh as he headed toward the staircase. News traveled fast in the small town of her return and she knew she had until morning until she was bombarded with Caroline and the rest of the motley crew.

"Hi, Morgan," he called out, continuing up the stairs.

"Hi, Stefan," she called out in response. She adjusted herself on the couch so that she could see Damon's face, "Bed?"

Damon raised an eyebrow in response and she laughed, lightly hitting him in the chest as she got off the couch. Sauntering her way to the stairs, she tried to hide the smile that threatened to take permanent residence on her face. The only reason she was back now was because Jack was dead and by some twist of fate Katherine hadn't been in the tomb.

She changed into a cami she preferred to sleep in while Damon used the restroom and she couldn't help but think how pathetic they both were. Was it truly something deeper than friendship with benefits or were they both just lonely? Nevertheless, she climbed into his bed because she wasn't sure if she was ready for those questions to be answered. When he was finished he laid next to her, a comfortable silence filling the air.

"This is new," Damon traced his finger over a scar on her shoulder.

Morgan settled further into the bed, "It's been awhile." When she felt him continue to trace it she assumed he was waiting on an explanation. "Remember when I said Jack got a little out of hand?" She heard him hum in response and while Jack was the last thing she wanted to talk about especially when she was in bed with Damon, she continued. "Well he got a little pissed I was trying to stop his feeding frenzy and I ended up going through a window."

Next thing she knew Damon's lips were on her scar as if he could kiss the memory away. She tried to suppress the moan that escaped her but he was being so gentle with her. She knew if he really wanted to he could have snapped her in half without even thinking but that wasn't the case. She rolled onto her back, pulling Damon with her. Leaning over her, caging her on the bed, he could hear her heartbeat quicken. She'd like to think he was remembering the time they had spent together in the past as she was doing staring into his forever piercing blue eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered so softly she wasn't even sure she had said it out loud at all but he complied. She pulled back to catch her breath and stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry for leaving."

Not sure if he was ready to accept her apology as of yet he simply leaned back into her, catching her bottom lip with his teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Posting this a few days early I have some family coming in this weekend but I will try and get the next chapter out some time next week so you don't have to wait for Sunday!**

 **As always, let us know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

So much had happened in the time she had been away from Mystic Falls and while she wondered to herself if she would have been able to help with any of it if she had been here she keep the smile on her face and the mood in the room light. Their crew had grown a bit. Jeremy was more involved and training to be a hunter. Not only Caroline but Elena had been turned into a vampire by none other than Katherine before she disappeared again. Tyler was apparently was not only a werewolf but now dating Caroline and she wasn't sure which was more shocking. Bonnie had practiced her craft and was more powerful than she was the last time Morgan had seen her. Then there was Alaric, with his own twisted background, but seemingly Damon's friend.

"Okay, okay, so this town has…vampires," Morgan began, adjusting herself so her feet were tucked under her on the couch. Damon raised his glass at the word. "Witches," she beamed, "werewolves, doppelgangers, hunters…we're just missing mermaids and fairies."

"And zombies," Caroline added. Vampirism suited her. She was more confident and above all she accepted what she had become and for that Morgan couldn't have been happier for her.

Morgan shook her head, "Not really, Ric and Jeremy both came back from the dead. Ergo, zombies."

"I'm not a zombie," Ric disagreed feigning annoyance.

Damon found it amazing; the way people gave into Morgan so easily. Her smile unlocked any doors that had been shut in his face prior, and just by being with her, he was welcomed. She had only met these people because of him but it was because of her that they tolerated him as much as they did.

"So, we know you just got back," Elena started and Morgan could feel the tension in the room rise, setting her on edge. "But we have a little problem we… _I_ …was hoping you might be able to help with."

Morgan's gaze found Damon's and she could tell it was something serious, the hint of hope in his own eyes that she would be able to help with whatever it was.

"We don't need to do this now," Ric tried to stop the serious conversation that was about to happen. "She just got back. Give her five minutes to settle in."

"You guys are starting to freak me out," Morgan looked at everyone in the room and only some would make eye contact with her. "Certainly, it can't be that bad." She turned her attention back to where Elena was sitting next to Stefan, his hand resting on the small of her back as if she needed the extra courage for whatever it was she had to say. "Whatever it is just ask."

Elena took a deep breath and started to explain how Ric's ring was somehow different than Jeremy's. When Ric came back from the other side it wasn't fully Ric anymore. He was losing himself a little at a time and since the ring was made with magic they were hoping that magic would be able to undo the harm it had caused. Apparently, Bonnie had tried to help as much as she could but it wasn't enough.

Morgan eyed everyone in the room taking in all the information. All sat waiting for her to answer, except Bonnie who had no problem glaring at the red headed witch in front of her. Groaning, Morgan threw her hands in the air, "Fine. But I don't want any crap about the results if you don't like them. This is some serious shit we are messing with and I'll do it but I'm not going to apologize for something you are begging me to do."

It was as if that entire room released a sigh of relief at the same time Bonnie rolled her eyes before crossing her arms and shifting in her chair.

"So what's the next step?" Stefan questioned, clapping his hands together expectantly.

"Whoa, slow down there, sir pouts-a-lot," She tried to diffuse the rest of the tension in the room as she pulled her mother's grimoire out of her bag and as much as she tried to hide it she could tell Bonnie was itching to take a look at it. Flipping through a few pages she finally settled on one, and trailed her finger down the page. "I think this is our best option. We destroy the ring and then fix the cracks it's leaving behind in Ric's mind but we don't even have all the ingredients."

"So we make a grocery run?" Caroline questioned and both Bonnie and Morgan had to stifle a laugh.

"Not exactly the kind of ingredients that we need," she read over the page again, "Okay, so, I'm going to need…chicken blood-"

"Looks like we're dipping into your secret stash, brother," Damon smirked.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "- some salt, five candles, and a bottle of vodka," she sighed, closing the book once more.

Bonnie shook her head, "Vodka for the spell?"

"No," Morgan responded, looking at Bonnie through her lashes, "That's just to make me feel better about possibly ripping a hole in the universe."

"What, do we really have to murder a chicken?" Caroline questioned, seemingly upset.

Shaking her head, Morgan replied. "It didn't specify 'fresh' chicken blood - although that would probably be preferred but I'm sure we can make due with some of the blood I already have."

"Ew!" Caroline cringed, "You just carry blood with you?"

"How is it any different than a blood bag?" Damon shrugged.

Caroline grabbed the back of the chair in front of her. "Well, for one I don't go around killing people to collect their blood to keep it until I need it."

"I'm sure Morgan doesn't just go kill chickens for their blood," Elena smiled.

Everyone's attention turned to Morgan, "How else am I supposed to get it?"

A chorus of 'gross' and 'ew' and 'that is so wrong' filled the air. Damon grinned, "You're such a freak."

"Kidding, guys, relax," she got up from her spot and playfully pushed at Damon's chest, "Go get the vodka. Top shelf."

 **X-X-X**

"I don't trust her," Morgan explained as Damon pulled her away from the others. "There's something about her. I can feel it. I don't know what it is…But I don't want to work or be connected to her."

"She's a Bennett witch and while she might not have the experience she has the bloodline," Damon tried to explain to Morgan because even if he wasn't Bonnie's biggest fan he was willing to do what he had to do to save Ric from himself.

"She's going to end up getting herself or someone else hurt…or killed," Morgan argued back, "And while I may left for a bit I still don't want any of them getting killed over this." They stopped talking as Elena walked into the hallway and they moved their conversation out to the front porch to be able to keep it between the two of them. "I'll do it."

"Do you have that kind of power?" Damon questioned, and she swore she could detect a bit of concern in his voice, not that he would admit it.

Morgan smiled, wondering the same thing herself, but what was the point of having the ability to help if she didn't try. She was more nervous what Damon would do if he lost his friend. Besides, she had already let him down once not being there when they opened the tomb so she swallowed what fear she did have and nodded. "I'll need to wait until the full moon at midnight and I'll have to make a trip back home for some herbs and the spell but if you can keep him from killing anyone else until then, I'll do it."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan had promised to meet Ric and get a more in depth knowledge of exactly what he was going through, hoping that the more she understood the more accurately she would be able to decide on the correct spell to use to help. Ric hadn't been at home though and she only hoped he wasn't out hurting someone else. She had called Damon but could barely hear him on the phone except to make out he was at the graveyard with Bonnie.

When Morgan showed up she could see Bonnie swaying on her feet, blood dripping from her nose. "She's using too much power," Morgan yelled over the wind. "She has to stop. She's going to hurt herself."

"She said she could do it," Damon yelled back.

Morgan glared at him, "And you all believed her?!" When the only answer she received was a shrug, she growled. "God damn it," she yelled. "I hate helping Bennetts."

Morgan moved forward, stepping closer to Bonnie, matching her words. She felt the power radiate through her body as connected herself to the earth. The wind stopped, candles blew out, and the graveyard got eerily still.

"I didn't ask for your help," Bonnie seethed, anger radiating from her.

Morgan sighed, in annoyance. "Are you serious right now? You should be thanking me. I saved your stupid ass. What were you trying to do?"

"Help Ric."

"By what? Causing a tornado? All you were doing was creating a storm," Morgan growled in frustration. "Just goes to show you're still too naïve. You need to harness the power from the earth, not magnify it, not take something you don't intend on giving back." She was ready to walk away when she noticed the circle Bonnie had created for the spell was no longer intact. "You smudged the casting circle?" Morgan nearly growled in Bonnie's direction.

The younger witch bit her bottom lip in guilt, "Not until after I finished the incantation. I think."

"You…you think?" Morgan stopped to take a deep breath before she ended up hurting the girl in front of her out of frustration. "Listen, I'm not here to be some mentor or teacher or even a friend. I was helping so that you didn't end up hurting yourself. That was it. So if this backfires, it's on you."

Bonnie stared at her wide eyed, "What do I do if it doesn't work?"

"Call your Grams, buy a book, pray…doesn't really matter to me."

Bonnie slammed her gram's grimoire shut, "My grams is dead because you decided to leave town. You're the reason she is dead."

Morgan stepped towards her, a finger pointed in her face, "I'm sorry she is dead but don't you dare put that on me."

Bonnie started to chant in Latin and Morgan doubled over, one arm wrapped around her middle as her other hand caught the blood that she started to cough up. Damon moved to her side trying to hold her up when she shrugged him off.

Morgan straightened herself up much to Bonnie's surprise. Pure fury burned in her eyes. Damon had never seen her like this. The anger appeared to be causing sparks in the air from her skin. Her eyes were wild; seeming to focus on the power she drew in. Her hands were steady, but like the air around them seemed to vibrate. He searched her face for any sign of what was to come, and the hair on his neck stood up as the wind began to pick up speed. The world around them seemed to shift. Trees bent and twisted; cars on the street began to shift; the sky grew black as hail and rain pounded to the ground.

"Morgan," he screamed over the wind, hoping he could snap her out of whatever trance she had entered. He found it difficult to stand his ground and he ducked when lightning broke the earth beside him. Thunder shook the sky above and the wind picked up even more.

Morgan cocked her head, a dark grin spreading across her normally jovial face. It wasn't until a look of pure fear washed across Bonnie's face that she let up; the world around them instantly calming.

"I wouldn't try that again," Morgan stared at Bonnie who barely nodded. She then turned her attention to Damon. "I'm all for helping Ric, but not if she is there."


	7. Chapter 7

**We hope you are still enjoying! Here's the next chapter for you :)**

 **Looks like from now on I'll be updating on Wednesdays instead just easier with crazy schedules but I promise it will never be more than a week for the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Morgan had already put the other day behind her but her jaw nearly hit the floor when Damon invited Bonnie along to Morgan's house to gather what they would need to help Ric. He had tried to give her some excuse that it was better to have her close where she could be watched but Morgan just shook her head.

The house sat tucked away in the woods, so far back that some were beginning to wonder if it even existed at all. The brown, weathered stone finally emerged before their eyes, causing some to stop and stare.

"This is where you live?" Caroline questioned, her face a mix of confusion and awe.

The small cottage seemed almost eerie and abandoned against the surrounding forest. Patches of brown stone stuck through the vines that had taken hold of and climbed up the walls. Panes of glass illuminated on one end where a greenhouse stood, attached to the small residence. The roof seemed to be made of earth itself as grasses both grew on and hung off in tendrils like soft hair. A cathedral window signaled an upper floor, the criss-crossed lattice giving a gothic look.

Morgan walked to the front door and opened it, a heavy squeak ringing in all their ears. "It's the only place I've ever felt completely safe," she answered before stepping inside. "You're all welcome in," she shot over her shoulder, dropping her bag on a table inside.

"I wish you would have at least waited before inviting the riffraff in," Damon sighed, immediately following her in and dropping himself on the sofa.

The rest of them slowly filed in. The white stone walls, although old, were inviting. The room seemed lived in and warm due to the large amounts of sunlight coming through the windows. The living room was large enough, with a fireplace centering the largest wall. A bookshelf overflowing with books sat behind the couch Damon had claimed. Candles and plants littered almost every available space. A few pictures cluttered a couple tables, and the blankets strewn about the furniture helped add warmth. To the right of the entrance stood the kitchen. The hanging herbs and shelves full of different items drew Bonnie's eyes in wonder.

"Did you grow those?" She pressed, indicating to the fragrant items that were inviting her in.

"That's nothing. Follow me," Morgan smiled.

"Aww, witchy bonding, how cute," Damon smirked. A large book suddenly landed on his lap. "You could have just asked," he barked before opening the cover.

Morgan moved around the staircase, opening large patio doors to reveal a large conservatory filled with multiple herbs and plants. "Wow," Bonnie breathed, stepping into the room to fully look. Bonnie began naming different herbs and plants as she walked around the room. "You have everything."

"Not everything, but a lot," Damon suddenly appeared in the doorway. "There's some scissors and shears in the box in the corner cut some of what you need."

Bonnie turned her attention back to Morgan, unsure if Damon was being serious or not and while she wasn't about to be friends with Morgan any time soon she held a new level of respect for her. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. You're in my house now, Bonnie. Don't disrespect me here," she nodded before turning around to face Damon.

"I'm thirsty."

"Bourbon hasn't moved in fifty years Damon," she rolled her eyes.

Damon huffed before disappearing once more leaving Morgan to look around the room while Bonnie collected different items. "My great-great-great times about seven more greats - grandma started this conservatory. Back when the point of this house's location was for safety and protection…back in the 1690's or something like that. She put spells around the house - that if anyone managed to get too close, they'd end up wandering around. No one could find this place unless they were shown it."

Bonnie watched Morgan as she spoke, "Which is why we couldn't find you when you left. You were here."

Morgan pushed the memory of finding her mother dead from her mind and simply nodded. "Not only could no one find this place but no one left unless necessary. For awhile there was even a garden and some animals, women even gave birth right upstairs; including my mom… she taught me everything I know. Everything about magic and its uses… the creatures it's supposed to protect me from-"

"Like me," Damon interrupted from behind her.

"Especially you," Morgan smiled, rolling against the doorframe so she could face him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie questioned hesitantly. It wasn't as if they had ever had a civil conversation before.

Morgan showed a small smile, "My mom kicked me out and made it so I couldn't return until after her death. She, like those spirits you upset, didn't like vampires or my associating with one in particular-"

"That'd be me," Damon flashed a devilish smirk.

Bonnie sighed, "It usually is."

"I'm telling you this-" Morgan cut into Bonnie and Damon's banter, "So that you understand. I left for friendship, loyalty, and love. I turned my back on my teachings, everything I knew, and I was okay with that. You're still new Bonnie and I get you're basically self-taught, but you still should know. If you turn away from those spirits, there will be consequences. You're not going to be able to pull from them whenever you want or need - and you sure as hell will be shut the eff down if you try tapping into me without consent. I just want you to make sure you know what you are doing."

Bonnie watched in silence as Morgan turned and left Damon standing there a moment. He closed the doors and quickly grabbed Morgan before she could move any further.

"Could you be anymore obvious about not wanting to work with her?" He bit, trying to stay quiet.

"It has nothing to do with that. She deserves to know."

"You don't even like her."

"So?"

"So…why bother?"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "It's the right thing to do,"

Damon's eyes ran over her face, looking for any sort of semblance of deceit. "You left your mom for love?"

Morgan's eyes snapped up to his. "What?"

"You left your mom for me. You told Bonnie you left for love…Do you love me?" he teased.

"Go away," she huffed, before trying to turn away. He pulled her back with an irritated look. "What?"

"Say it."

"Fine," she seethed. "Damon… I think you have a drinking problem. We're actually here for an intervention."

Damon rolled his eyes before grabbing her face with his hand. He looked in her eyes, searching. "Why won't you say it?"

 _She didn't say a word when she walked up to the table, receiving a look from the woman standing opposite Damon. Reaching forward, she grabbed his drink, downing it before slamming it on the table._

 _Damon eyed the now empty glass; and his brows rose as Morgan reached forward and took his dates as well. The woman protested, only to have Damon stare in her eyes and tell her to leave. Morgan refilled both glasses quickly before downing them once more._

" _Okay, we're done with that," Damon stated before removing the glasses. When he met her eyes again, she had them narrowed into slits. "Why are you glaring at me?"_

" _I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust," Morgan answered._

 _Damon's face began to grow warm. "Well stop."_

 _Releasing her glare, Morgan threw herself on the stool his date had previously used. "I need more alcohol."_

" _Are you even old enough to drink?" He asked, eyeing her with concern. He'd seen her intoxicated but never destructive._

" _If I'm old enough to be tossed out and witch banned from home, then I'm drinking."_

 _Damon's brows lowered. "She threw you out?"_

 _Morgan nodded, "She said I turned my back on her and my truth. Told me that I was going against everything I'd ever been taught- throwing my allegiance at the feet of death. Even pulled out the ol' Morgana Amalla Lowys on me."_

" _What is that? Some spell on your name? Did she voodoo you?"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Morgan sighed. "It's my real name, you dolt." Damon stared at her. "Really? A history lesson right now? Fine. Elizabeth Lowys, England 1564, tried for witchcraft. Family ran, moved here 1692. Changed last name in 1884. Wanted less trouble. Matriarchal family power so the 'best way to preserve it' is not take daddio's name. Bam. Now you know."_

 _Damon blinked. "I didn't actually care," he smirked. He jumped when his sleeve started on fire. "So what now?" He grimaced._

 _Throwing her head in her hands, she shrugged. "No clue. But, it's 1970, I'm twenty years old. The world is changing. Maybe I'll hitchhike down to Mexico. See what they got goin' on there. Or find a group of people, win 'em all over with my charm."_

" _So that's it? You just wander alone?"_

" _You got any better suggestions?"_

" _Yeah, me."_

" _I've wandered you multiple times."_

" _Wander_ with _me."_

Before Morgan could respond, Stefan spoke, "It's getting dark. I'm going to find something to eat with Elena and Caroline. You want to tag along?"

Damon dropped his hand and faced his brother. "Had a German Shepard for lunch all full. Besides, I've got a witchy dessert if I get a craving."

Stefan shook his head, still uneasy with Damon feeding on Morgan.

"Hey, Stef," Morgan stopped him, "Just eat Bambi off of the property please."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat in bed, the large grimoire covering her lap. The soft light made her hair appear as deep copper against her pale skin. Her eyes searched over the pages, hoping to find any sort of clue. Damon entered from the bathroom, watching her.

"It's like looking back in time," he commented.

"Minus the spell that would have burned you for entering if it wasn't for me."

Damon's eyebrows lowered, "you didn't look as old either."

"Screw you," she glared, finally looking up from her book. "Not all of us can forever look like we're twelve."

"I don't look twelve."

"Have your balls even dropped little boy?"

Damon had the book on the floor and her pinned to the mattress in seconds. "You've never complained before."

"Out loud, at least," she teased, her eyes sparkling.

He hovered above her, using his free hand to take off her bracelet, and while he half expected her to stop him when she didn't he smirked before biting down on her wrist, drinking freely. He trailed bloody kisses up her porcelain arm to her shoulder and over to the side of her neck where he playfully nipped at her just not hard enough to break the skin. She rolled her head to the side, to allow him better access to her neck, and she closed her eyes as he worked her over ever so gently at first, only picking up speed when the plea fell from her lips.

The sun was blinding the next morning as Morgan curled in closer to Damon. "Let's do this all day."

"That'd be nice," Damon sighed as a knock sounded. "Go away," he yelled.

The door opened to show Elena standing there clearly annoyed that they were still in bed. "We need to get a move on with finding the answer, and we need you-" she indicated to Morgan, "to give us info."

"What time is it?" Morgan yawned, not opening her eyes or moving from Damon.

"What?"

"Time. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Six-ish?"

The door suddenly closed in Elena's face and locked. "Come back at ten."

 **X-X-X**

Standing in the kitchen, Morgan kept her eyes glued to the tiled floor where she had found her mother. They hadn't had the best relationship over the years but seeing her lifeless eyes staring back at her was an image she wouldn't be able to get out of her mind any time soon.

Damon entered the room and was about to tease her for leaving him with babysitting duty when he saw the look on her face. "Morgan?"

"Hmm?" she finally blinked the memory away and plastered on the smile she had been wearing since they arrived.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, moving toward him, careful not to step where her mother's hair had fanned out across the floor. "Just a lot being back here, you know?" Damon just watched her and she knew he was waiting for her to continue. "This is where Jack killed my mom. She was staring right at me as if I had let her down all over again. I don't even know how Jack got into the house."

"Your mother always had a soft spot for him."

"Not when he turned."

Caroline called out Morgan's name breaking the moment and the witch squeezed past Damon in the archway to see what her friend wanted. The blonde was waiting for her with a sad expression on her face.

"While we were out last night we saw a cross in the back yard," Caroline started while Stefan motioned to Elena to give the two girls some space to talk.

Morgan stared at her, praying she would just let it go, "A lot of my ancestors are buried on the grounds."

"This was a fresh grave."

"Caroline…"

"It's Jack's isn't it?"

"You buried him?" Damon's accusation cut through her and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "The hell would you do that for?"

Caroline took that moment to go find Stefan and Elena leaving Morgan with Damon but not before mouthing an apology. Morgan took a deep breath, "I burned him as per his wishes from before he was a vampire and then buried his ashes as well as a few of his belongings. What else was I supposed to do with him?"

"He killed your mother!"

"You killed him!"

"For you!" Damon declared with an outstretched arm in her direction.

 **X-X-X**

The house was silent except for the turning of pages and occasional thumps of glasses hitting various tables after they'd been sipped on.

"I'm bored," Caroline huffed. "Can't you do some witchy spell to find what you're looking for?"

Morgan chuckled at her friend. "My mom wasn't exactly proud of me. Her goal was to make life for me impossibly hard. So that means magic won't really help me find anything especially in this house." Setting down the book she had been flipping through she rose from her seat and headed toward the backdoor.

She needed some air and being outside in nature was always the best way to re-center herself when the world became a little too much to take. She hadn't consciously walked to Jack's grave but once she was there she couldn't make herself walk any further. The last time she had stood in the same exact spot, flames were dancing in front of her as her once friend burned. The grass hadn't had time to grow back, the ash now ground into the earth by the rain that had come.

She wasn't about to cry, tears were going to be saved for her mother's memory, not for the one who took that away from her. As much as she wanted to hate him; she was stuck. He had been her best friend at one point in time. Back before she had met Damon, Jack would have done any and everything to make sure that Morgan was taken care of but somewhere along the way that protectiveness became an obsession.

"Morgan?"

She looked up to see Stefan making his way towards her. "You at least went off the property to hunt down Bambi, right?"

Stefan made a face but nodded, not wanting to push his luck too much. Morgan was doing them all a huge favor by even helping in the first place but to open her home to them further proved to the youngest Salvatore the love she had for his brother; even if neither would admit it.

"Do you regret it?" He motioned to the grave they now both stood in front of.

Without hesitation she shook her head. "I only regret not being able to save him."

She knelt on the dewy grass a few feet from the scorched earth and closed her eyes. Cupping her hands out in front of her she concentrated, letting nature's natural energy fill her as a small flower bloomed in her hands. She placed the flower on the grave for the friend she once knew. Stefan offered her a hand and she accepted it as he pulled her to her feet.

"Can I ask you a question?" Stefan asked, as they made their way back to the house. She nodded and he was surprised when he didn't get the normal witty banter. "Why did you stay with him? From what I've heard the person Jack used to be changed a long time ago."

"I wish I had some epic love story answer for you about how I couldn't live without him…but honestly? Your brother was still so in love with Katherine and I didn't have anyone else."

 **X-X-X**

Having found what she needed the group headed back to Mystic Falls. Morgan was quiet on the way back and Damon let her have time with her thoughts, their pinkies just barely touching so she knew he was right there with her. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but they were better together no matter what came their way. When they had gotten back into town they had stopped at the store not only to stock up on the necessities but just to have a few more minutes to themselves before they were back to reality.

Morgan led Damon out of the store, the bag of snacks ready to break from overflowing. "I don't think you bought enough snacks," he commented before opening the door for her.

Sitting the bag on the seat, she turned around and took his bag, "Or you with alcohol."

"Believe it or not this field trip wasn't as fun with the lollipop guild. I need something to get over it."

"It's not like I _invited_ them. You and broody smurf just have a problem with telling Elena 'no'."

Before they could continue a loud rumble cut them off as a black car came driving past. The passenger gave a small smile and wave as Morgan stared. "Now _that's_ a car," she grinned turning to face Damon. He went to reply but she leaned over and kissed him to shut him up. "Can you stop by the Grill on the way back? I have something I need to give Matt before I tempt fate and try and fix Ric."

"Give it to him after," Damon easily pushed away any thoughts that something was going to happen to Morgan.

She sighed and while she loved the confidence he had in her she wasn't so sure, "Please."

Damon was ready to argue until he was blue in the face but there was the faintest of thoughts that Morgan could be right and he wouldn't deny her anything she asked, especially since she was putting it all on the line to save his friend.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat at the bar at the Grill, a small wooden box in front of her. Matt finished with his last customer and followed them out to lock the door. "You know I don't mind staying here late but it's been a long night and I'm exhausted."

"I'm actually not here to drink tonight," Morgan watched him as he washed the last few dirty glasses. "I have something I wanted to give to you."

His eyes landed on the box and he grinned, "You're a little too old for me if you were thinking of proposing."

"Ha, ha," Morgan mocked, sliding the box over to him. He opened it, pulling the ring out and raising an eyebrow in question. "I enchanted it. It will protect you if you get killed by something supernatural as long as you are wearing it when it happens. Listen, Mystic Falls has a way too high death toll for my liking. Caroline is a vampire now and can take care of herself but you and her are my only two friends left in this place and it would suck if you died."

"Thanks, I think."

"And before you ask, no it won't turn you into Ric. I made this one myself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go, the next chapter :) Reminder, Morgan and Damon may fight from time to time but nothing will truly tear them apart. She is in Mystic Falls to stay.**

 **Thank you so very much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

Chapter 8

Morgan jumped as Damon appeared behind her, pulling her towel tighter in her grip she smiled. "Don't do that," she said looking at him through her lashes.

Smirking Damon eyed her. "What are you doing?" he asked offhand.

She looked at him through confused eyes as she stepped around him and looked into the mirror overhanging the bathroom sink. "Well, usually when people clean themselves in a down pour of water from the bathroom pipes, we call that a shower. Why, what do you call it?"

Damon turned and leaned onto the counter and watched her. Morgan ignored him as she began washing her face and brushing her teeth. "Clever," he countered.

"Hear any good gossip this morning?" he asked, only to be answered with a look of confusion from her. "I know you were listening to Stefan and me earlier."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Morgan teased drying her face.

Damon grimaced and faced her, "I could _smell_ you."

Morgan laughed and placed the face towel on the counter before running her hand through her wet hair. "And _how_ often do you sniff me, Damon?"

Rolling his eyes, he pushed off the counter, "I don't _sniff_ you. I just know your scent. People around here aren't stuck in the past like you are. "

Walking around Damon and into the bedroom Morgan laughed again, "Are you having a _Twilight_ moment? That's cute. I'm going to start calling you Edward."

Frowning and falling onto his side, Damon laid on his bed behind the pile of clothes Morgan had placed upon it. "I am not having a _Twilight_ moment," he growled, eying the pile, and rummaging through it. "And what are these?" he requested in mock disbelief as he pulled a pair of lacy underwear from within the deep pile.

Eyeing them momentarily Morgan returned her gaze to the pile and continued to pick through it, "You know what they are, Damon. You've removed them from my body numerous times."

"I know," he smirked, "but this pair seems _very_ unfamiliar."

Taking them from him and sighing Morgan smiled. "I do buy underwear more than once every decade you know."

Damon intently watched as Morgan turned and dropped her towel to the ground. Not even seeming aware, or to care that Damon was in the room, she stood completely bare, and began dressing, starting with the underwear she'd taken from him. Putting a bra and jeans on, she turned once more to the pile and began searching. Biting the inside of her lip she looked at Damon through her lashes and laughed. "What is with that face?" He had a raised eyebrow and his lips lacked an emotion or expression. He seemed almost stumped. "It's not polite to stare, so you must have seen something new. Where is my dollar?" she asked holding her hand out towards him.

That seemed to snap him back to reality. Face dropping, his removed himself from the bed. "There was definitely nothing dollar worthy," he claimed wiggling his eyebrows as he traced his finger on the rim of her pants and whispering in her ear. Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled out a shirt, pulling it over her head as Damon's phone began to ring. After fishing through the pile for socks, she heard him say, "I'm on my way," to the other end of the line, and turned to face him.

"Need to go help Ric with something, you going to stay out of trouble today?"

Tying her still wet hair up into a pile on the top of her head she innocently shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, crow boy." Damon stared at her as if he were weighing his options. "I'm sure I can find something to do here. I mean this place has endless rooms and I didn't really get a chance to explore last time. Who knows what a girl might find."

She assumed he decided that leaving her on her own would be okay when he headed for the door, calling over his shoulder. "Start in Stefan's room."

 **X-X-X**

"Why do you have this?" Morgan threw the book on the bed, her breathing ragged with anger. There was a lot that she could put up with from Damon but this had gone too far.

Damon stared at her like she had lost her damn mind. "One of Stefan's long lost 'I killed a squirrel' journals?" He had just walked in his room and she was on him, anger surging through the room. Fury burned through every fiber of her being as she brought her hand up, causing Damon to clutch his head in pain. He groaned, dropping to his knees. "Morgan, stop. The hell are you doing?"

"Why do you have it?" she demanded, not letting up on the hold she had on him.

"I don't even know what _it_ is," Damon cried out in frustration and pain. She had never used her magic on him before, nothing more than trapping him in a room. "Morgan, please," he tried again. Breaking the connection, she exhaled as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Do you think you can tell me what the hell is going on before you try frying my brain again?"

"Damon Salvatore," Morgan started pacing the room, "The man with all the secrets."

Pushing himself off the floor to sit on the bed, he smirked, "Going to have to be more specific."

"Why do you have my aunt's journal?"

Damon picked up the leather bound book from the bed and flipped through it, "Where did you find this?"

"Seriously?!" Morgan screamed and raised her hand about to burst every blood cell in his body.

He put the book down, pure confusion written across his usually schooled face. "I've never seen it before."

"She writes all about how she thought someone was following her, stalking her," Morgan paced the length of the room again, trying to figure out how the Salvatore's fit into this. "My mom had lost contact with her before I was born. All she would tell me about Aunt Prudence was that she was killed by a vampire." Memories flooded her mind of all the times she had fought with her mother about how Damon was different. That he wouldn't hurt her. "I need to know, Damon. Did you kill her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You had her journal on your bookshelf in the study!"

Damon tried to reach out to her but she pulled away, "Listen, when I kill someone I don't exactly take souvenirs." He grabbed the journal and started to flip through, looking for a date. "When did your aunt die?"

"She was killed in the thirties."

Damon closed the journal, finally putting it all together. "During the time Stefan was a ripper."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat at the bottom of the stairs, her aunt's journal on her lap, waiting for Stefan to get home. The anger that boiled within her stayed hidden as she sat expressionless. Hypocritical. That's what he was. He said Damon was the reckless one.

The door opened and Stefan walked in, noticing Morgan sitting on the stairs. "Hey." When she didn't respond her motioned to the journal, "I didn't know you kept a journal. Did you start your own grimoire?"

Morgan rose from her spot silently, shaking her head. "This is my aunt's." She started and the lack of recognition in his eyes only fueled her fire. "She was killed in the thirties."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Stefan reached out to her in an attempt to comfort her but she flinched at his touch and he let his arm fall.

"You don't even remember, do you?"

Stefan took the book she had offered over to him and he flipped through a few pages, "Morgan…"

"Don't you _Morgan_ me," she snatched the journal away from him; a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I was a different person back then. I didn't have my humanity on."

"Prudence. Does her name even mean anything to you?"

Stefan shook his head, "I remember the name but that's it."

"That's it? Because it means something to me," Morgan sneered, holding her hand out in his direction and with each flick of her wrist he felt as if though he was getting stabbed. "She was smart," another flick of the wrist, "caring," another flick, "lived in Chicago," flick, "best friends with a woman named Gloria," two flicks of the wrist, as another tear rolled down her cheek, "died due to extreme blood loss."

Stefan took each hit, not once fighting back or even grunting in pain because he felt he deserved it. "I _am_ sorry, Morgan."

The front door opened and closed but Morgan was so focused on Stefan that she hadn't noticed until Bonnie gasped, "What are you doing?!" She stopped short in the doorway as she saw Stefan on his knees in front of Morgan.

Bonnie hadn't even raised her hand to try and stop Morgan before she was flung into the nearest wall, her head colliding with the molding and knocking her unconscious. "This doesn't concern you, baby Bennett."

"Morgan," Damon finally stepped in, because while he understood her pain, he wasn't about to let her kill his brother. When she didn't stop he stood directly in front of her, blocking her view of Stefan, "Morgana!" The use of her full name did little to stop her and when Stefan fell to his side, crumbled in pain, Damon did the only other thing he could think of. He hesitated for a brief moment then sunk his fangs into her neck.

For a moment her anger turned to him but he fought through the pain and began to drink from her neck. The more he drank the less pain he felt, her magic dulling as he broke the trance. Her eyes started to flutter shut and he stopped, licking his lips of her blood. He cradled her in his arms, now too drained to even stand and with a last look over his shoulder to make sure his brother was okay he brought her up to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

He bit into his wrist and forced her to drink just enough that her neck would heal. His eyes landed on the bracelet he had given her and a ball of guilt bubbled in his stomach. He had promised he would never drink from her neck but in the moment he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, he sat beside her.

There was a knock on the door a few hours later and Damon didn't bother to answer knowing his brother was on the side. Stefan stepped inside, guilt etched into his features as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine."

"Damon, I-" Stefan wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to make things okay between him and Morgan but he wanted the opportunity to try.

Damon huffed, cutting him off. "Go eat a squirrel."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan stirred on the bed, her head pounding. She winced as she sat up, her hand immediately going to her neck where she expected a wound to be. Confusion washed over her and she nearly ran to the bathroom to check it out in the mirror. The skin that should have perfect little holes from Damon's fangs was perfectly smooth. A sour taste in her mouth had her swallowing to keep from getting sick. Damon had fed her his blood. That was why she was healed.

Walking out of the bathroom she saw him entering the room at the same time. "The hell is this, Damon?" she pointed to her neck.

He slightly shrugged, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Are you serious?!"

"I wasn't thinking. You were going to kill Stefan and I had to stop you. I wouldn't actually hurt you, you know that."

Morgan huffed as she tried to catch her breath, the anger only building again by the second. "My God, Damon, you're like a petulant child who when they don't get their way they act without thinking."

"Don't mistake my feelings for you as weakness," Damon growled, turning to Morgan.

"Now you want to admit you have feelings?" She yelled, moving towards him. "What about all the girls you've compelled over the years? Or Katherine? What did you care about my feelings then?"

Cocking his head and shrugging his shoulders, he looked at her. "I didn't. I don't."

Morgan put her hand out, slamming him to the floor. "Tell the truth."

Spinning them so that she was pinned against the wall, he glared at her. "I am."

Morgan shoved him off of her. "Tell me the truth, Damon. Or I'll leave, and I won't come back this time."

He easily pushed her off of him with a chuckle, "You always come back. You don't have anywhere else to go."

"Is that what you think?"

"I think you are trying to destroy every relationship you have in this town and you're doing a damn good job of it!"

The statement hit Morgan harder than she expected it to but it was true. All she had left was Mystic Falls. Her mother was dead because of Jack. Jack was dead because of Damon. Aunt Prudence was dead because of Stefan. Here she was helping these people and they had destroyed her life. She stopped arguing with Damon and turned on her heels, striding out of the boarding house.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan ended up at the Donovan residence, knowing he was truly the last good thing left in her life. He was her escape and she knew that no matter what she could always count on Matt to do the right thing. She knocked on the back door as she always did and waited for him to answer.

A sigh escaped his lips as he opened the door, "Who pissed you off this time?" Expecting her usual witty banter, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Matt," she sobbed, actually calling him by his name.

Morgan fell into his arms, crying as he held her close. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't even know what happened," she mumbled into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"But I know you."

He led her into the living room, sitting next to her on the couch and putting the throw blanket around her shoulders. She sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "I almost killed Stefan tonight."

He tilted his head, trying to catch her gaze, "What?"

"I didn't," she took a deep breath, taking a moment to compose herself. Matt waiting patiently, giving her all the time she needed. "Damon stopped me but then he…"

Matt placed a hand on her knee, "What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," Morgan shook her head, knowing that if she said it out loud it would only make it more of a reality than it already was. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Always."

Matt groaned, pushing himself off the couch, and heading to the door where someone was incessantly knocking. He opened it to see Damon standing there.

"I know she's here."

"So?"

"So, let me in so I can take her home."

Matt shifted on his feet, "No."

Damon laughed in his face, "Cute. But I'm over this whole little guard dog thing. It's been a long night, Donovan."

"Then I suggest you go home," Matt stood his ground, knowing he had never invited Damon in for this very reason.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sighed as she brought a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She inhaled deeply expecting to be at the boarding house, momentarily forgetting about the events that had unfolded, but when the scent of cheap laundry detergent hit her nose she opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to realize she was in Matt's bed.

The door opened and he snuck in, quietly rummaging through his dresser drawer for clean clothes, unaware that she was awake.

"Where are my pants?" Morgan questioned, causing him to jump at the unexpected noise.

He shrugged, no longer worried about waking her and went back to trying to find what he was looking for. "You had them on when I put you in here."

"Uh-huh."

He set his clean clothes at the end of the bed and sat down next to Morgan, "How you feeling?"

"Pantless."

"Morgan," he sighed. Rolling his head from side to side, stretching out his neck from sleeping on the couch.

"Preppy," she mocked.

He got off the bed and rolled his eyes, "You're fine."

Morgan ran a hand through her wild hair trying to tame it unsuccessfully, "Thanks to you. Seriously, Matt, thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."


	9. Chapter 9

**A little sweet Damon/Morgan moment for you :)**

Chapter 9

A cough rattled through Morgan's chest and she groaned, resting her head on the arm of the couch. The bed would have been so much more comfortable at the moment but it was _all_ the way upstairs and the couch had looked so inviting. She had finally dozed off for a bit, waking up freezing to pull the afghan over her to keep her warm. She fell in and out of sleep for what felt like only a few minutes but was more like hours.

Damon came home and headed for the living room, wanting a nice glass of bourbon after the long day he had to see Morgan curled up on the couch, drenched in sweat, hair sticking to her face. He crouched down next to her, carefully placing his hand on her forehead but if she had a fever before she must have broke it. He wiped the hair from her face with a grimace as he wiped his palm on his jeans to wipe off the sweat.

She groaned at his touch, cracking one of her eyes open to make sure he was really there and she wasn't dreaming. "I told you I hate people. All those _germy_ people."

"Can't you brew up some witchy tea or something," Damon questioned, carefully helping her to sit up, his hand on her back as another coughing fit hit. She caught her breath, shaking her head slightly because too much movement made her vision blurry. "Why aren't you in bed then?"

"I didn't think I had to quarantine myself…you can't get sick, can you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, as he easily lifted her into his arms. "Thankfully, no."

"You suck," she grumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder as he brought her upstairs.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, "Some times."

"You're lucky I'm too sick to still be angry with you," she mumbled, her eyes barely open. Morgan felt him sigh but otherwise he didn't respond.

 **X-X-X**

Damon could hear the soft wheezing she made as she slept beside him. Her hair stuck to her sweaty skin and her color finally seemed to be coming back, making his sliver of worry disappear. She choked out a few coughs before slowly opening her eyes, confusion filling them. Knitting her brows together, she otherwise didn't move.

Damon reached a hand out tucking her now wet hair behind her ear, "You alive?"

Morgan grumbled, hating not only the fact that she was awake but that he had removed his nice, cool hand from her face, "Barely."

"How are you feeling?"

"Wet. And not in a good way."

Damon couldn't help but smirk and he tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Think you're up for a shower?"

Her face was still smushed into the pillow as she willed herself back to sleep, "No."

"Morgan, it's been like, three days. You stink."

"Die."

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt." When no comment came, Damon grabbed her blankets off her. "Let's go," he sighed, moving and picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

He set her on the counter and moved around her to start the shower, adjusting it so that the steam would help but not too hot that it would scald her skin. When he turned back to her she hadn't moved and he rolled his eyes. "You really going to make me do all the work?"

She slightly shrugged as he undressed himself in front of her. "It was bound to happen eventually."

He stood there for a moment in front of her annoyance slowly washing over his face. "I'm naked and you're not even looking."

"Can't have sex, Damon. Some of us still need to breathe and passing out during sex is not sexy."

He rolled his eyes as he helped her out of her shirt. "Could at least appreciate it," he mumbled.

Discarding the rest of her clothes in a pile on the tile floor, he led her into the shower, positioning her so that the stream of water hit her shoulders. Morgan let out a sigh as the hot water pelted her skin, tipping her head slightly back so that she could get her hair wet too. Damon stood in front of her, one arm wrapped around her back, supporting her as she leaned into the water while he used his free hand to comb his fingers through her hair.

Events from the other night still played in her mind but they were easy to forget when he was so gentle with her. Morgan knew that this wasn't a side he showed many people and she wished she could savor the moment because right in that second everything was as it should be.

 **X-X-X**

The night of the full moon had come and Morgan sat with her mother's grimoire beside her, she had hoped that she could have done this without an audience but Jeremy and Elena demanded they were there because Ric was the only parental figure they had left. Stefan, she was sure, was there in case it didn't work and he needed to console Elena and Damon while he stated was there for Ric couldn't keep his eyes off of Morgan. She hadn't completely recovered from whatever bug she had; but she didn't want to chance waiting for the next full moon.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jeremy questioned, standing next to his sister as if he could protect her from the world.

"A little too late to be asking now," Damon replied as the room illuminated, every candle coming to life with flames dancing above them.

Morgan held her hand out to Ric for the ring, "After tonight this ring isn't going to be able to bring you back anymore. You're going to have to be careful." Morgan explained what she was doing in hopes that it would settle some of the nerves in the room. "First I'm going to destroy the ring," she placed it into a ceramic bowl that was lined with herbs. "Then, we'll work on your head," she winked.

She sliced her palm with an athame, letting her blood drop over the ring. Chanting in Latin, the ring began to glow brighter with every word until the herbs it was set on had burst into flames. "Extinctus." Smoke billowed from the bowl and the ring now just a puddle of silver at the bottom.

Damon handed her a cloth for her hand and she wrapped it, smiling at him in thanks. Morgan flipped through the grimoire to the spell that she needed. She took a moment and read through it again. She knew this was going to come with consequences but she would just have to deal with them. Any time a spell from a witch was broken by another nature had to find balance but she wasn't about to let Damon down again. She prepared the herbs she would need, mixing them with a few essential oils, the silver left from the ring, and added in a few drops of Ric's blood after pricking his finger.

"For the last time," Morgan spoke as she crushed the ingredients with the pestle into the mortar. "This isn't going to be easy. I need to know that none of you are going to break the connection until it's over." She briefly met Damon's gaze knowing that if anyone would try and stop her it would be him. "No matter what happens."

Ric shifted slightly in the wooden chair, clearly nervous about the next part, "Will it hurt?"

She wished she could have given him some comforting words but the man trusted her with his life and the least she could do was be honest with him. "Most likely."

He nodded and forced a smile, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Wait," Elena spoke up just as Morgan was about to start. "I know this is to get rid of the evil part of him but will it take away the good too?"

"I'm not changing who he is. All I'm going to be doing is reversing the affects that the ring had on him and that was powered by witch craft. So with the right spell, and pulling power from the full moon, and the fact it's," she glanced at her watch, "now midnight I'm going to do everything I can to reverse it."

Morgan extended her arms beside her, stretching all the way down to her fingertips, as she let her head fall back, breathing in the confidence she needed and exhaling the doubt. When she was sure she was centered again she rubbed the mixture she had made on her hands, standing behind Ric she placed her fingers on his temples. This time was different than when she destroyed the ring. She said the spell over and over again in her head, concentrating on the words.

Seconds turned to minutes and the group stood silently, watching for any sign that it was working. Morgan's face twisted in pain as Ric's relaxed for the first time in weeks. The chant that she had been repeating in her head now spilt from her lips in a jumbled whisper. Ric gasped for breath and Elena moved to comfort him but Stefan held her back, remembering what Morgan had told them about breaking the connection.

Blood dripped from Morgan's nose but she kept on chanting, blocking out Damon's pleas for her to stop. She could feel the holes mending themselves and she only had one more wall to break through before it was over. She was exhausted, she could feel herself swaying on her feet, but she mustered up the last bit of energy she had and finished the spell. The moment she removed her hands from his head she collapsed with Damon right there to catch her before she hit the ground.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan's head pounded and her stomach felt as if it were turning in on itself, groaning as she buried her head further into the pillow she felt the bed shift beside her. "I hope you haven't been watching me sleep like some creeper."

She could almost hear the eye roll from Damon, "You've been asleep for four days." Morgan shot up in the bed, her head spinning from the sudden movement, and she felt Damon's hand on her back to steady her. "Easy."

"Four days?!"

Damon relaxed back against the headboard when he was sure she wasn't going to fall out of bed but was ready to catch her at a moment's notice if he had to. "How do you feel?"

"Like I drank my way to the bottom of a very large bottle of liquor. Twice." She rubbed at her eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She tried clearing her dry throat and coughed when she couldn't catch her breath.

He could hear how fast her heart was beating and the slight wheeze every time she took a breath did little to settle his nerves. "Morgan," Damon tensed beside her.

"I'm okay," she squeezed his hand briefly before starting another coughing fit. He handed her a glass of water that she took a few sips from before handing it back to him. When she had caught her breath once more she laid back down, resting her head against his chest. "Just took more out of me then I thought it would."

"Go back to sleep," he muttered, threading his fingers through her hair.

She reveled in the feeling of his comforting touch, "How's Ric?"

"So far it seems like it worked but only time will tell."

Morgan smiled, settling further against him, "Then it was worth it."

After another twenty hours of sleep, Morgan finally had the strength to get out of bed and shower. The water running over her body felt invigorating and she was starting to feel like her old self again but there was something that was still a bit off. Elena had come over and thanked her repeatedly for what she did for Ric and she couldn't help but smile. She wondered briefly if Damon would have been that appreciative if she stayed and opened the tomb herself; if Katherine had actually been in there.

Morgan sat on the couch enjoying the peace and quiet the boarding house brought when it was just her and Damon. Her suspicions were getting the best of her and she had to test something out. Staring at the empty tumbler in front of her, she willed it to fill with liquid. Pawing at her eyes in frustration, she let out a deep sigh. She could do this. This was the easy stuff. She concentrated on the glass again, imagining it filling with any liquid at all but nothing happened. She had been trying for over a half hour now to fill the glass but nothing was happening. An anger she didn't realize she could muster blazed through her as she whipped the glass across the room, shattering as it hit the wall.

She hadn't realized Damon had been watching her from the back corner until he came and sat next to her on the couch.

"I lost it," she whispered but knew he would be able to hear every word. In that moment she was more talking to herself trying to come to terms with the fact she no longer held any supernatural abilities. She was utterly and truly vulnerable and that scared her though she would not admit it. "I'm not a witch anymore, Damon."

"You saved Ric."

"And I don't regret that," she stood from the couch, needing to pace from the fear coursing through her, giving her a nervous energy. "Not for a second. But I don't know who I am now. I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die," Damon all but rolled his eyes at the absurdity of her statement. He wasn't sure why, or didn't want to admit exactly the reason why, but he had a claim on her. Morgan was his and if anything did happen to her then hell itself would be a reprieve from what he would put that person through.

"Damon, I'm not a witch anymore."

He watched her pace in front of him, selfishly thankful that his friend was no longer a murderer, but at a cost he didn't have to pay himself. "I know."

"So how do you think I was able to slow the aging process down? Kale and yoga? I may be a 'flower child' as you like to so nicely like to call me but I love cheeseburgers and beer and liquor and cake." She paced in front of him, her words barely able to keep up with the thoughts racing through her mind. "Maybe I should get a dog."

Damon blinked in response, certainly not expecting that, "What?"

"You know, four legs, fur, wet nose…a dog. Would Stefan eat my dog? Maybe a dog isn't a good idea." Morgan mumbled to herself a bit before standing right in front of Damon, peering down at him, "I'm not a witch anymore. My years matter now more than ever. My days matter. I feel like I should be doing some thing…some thing important…some thing so I don't waste what time I have left."

Damon tugged on her hands hard enough to cause her fall into his lap and once she was close enough he kissed her. When she went to pull away he snaked a hand through her hair keeping her close because if his lips were on hers then she couldn't keep spouting off nonsense about dying and leaving him behind.

"I think I'm going to go get some air," Morgan pulled away slightly, leaning in to give him one more quick kiss before climbing off his lap. She grabbed her jean jacket on the way out and smiled at Stefan as she passed.

Once the door had closed behind her, Stefan joined Damon in the living room, pouring each of them a drink. He handed one to Damon and sat opposite of him, "You need to admit you love her."

Damon scoffed but Stefan kept staring until his brother finally answered, "I don't love people. The last person I loved didn't love me back. I'm not dealing with that again."

"Morgan isn't Katherine she isn't going to leave you."

"She already did."

"She came back."

"For Ric-"

"For _you_ , Damon." Stefan cut him off, getting frustrated with the fact his brother couldn't, or wouldn't, see the fact that Morgan loved him and he knew without a doubt that his brother loved her too. "Everyone can see that everything she does is for you."

Damon rose from the couch to pour himself another drink, not bothering to refill Stefan's glass. "Sounds like she needs a hobby."

"Just admit you love her."

"Admit that you were addicted to human blood," Damon retorted, a smug smile on his face with the assumption he had won this round.

Stefan barely blinked, "Fine, I was addicted to human blood."

"…shut up," Damon grumbled, quickly finishing what was left in his glass.

The front door opened and closed harshly behind whoever had just entered, capturing the attention of the brothers. Caroline rounded the corner, glaring between the both of them. "Don't you ever check your phones?!"

Damon pulled his out of his back pocket, noticing it was still on silent and the multiple missed calls from not only Caroline but Elena and Matt as well. Stefan stood, concern written across his face, "What's going on?"

"There's a new vampire in town," Caroline started before adding the part that set Damon's blood on fire, "And he's been looking for Morgan."

Stefan shared a look with Damon, "How would anyone even know to look for her here?"

"I don't know," Damon admitted, still trying to process what Caroline had told them. "She has no family left and as far as I know when she wasn't with me over the years she was with Jack unless she met them when they were off doing whatever it was they were doing."

Caroline was in full protective mode, "Jack is dead."

"Unless whoever is looking for her doesn't know that," Stefan added, not making either of them feel any better.

Caroline froze as she listened carefully, using her super hearing but came up with nothing. "Where is she?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Damon was about to go out of his mind if he didn't find her soon. The only friends she really had in town were Matt and Caroline and they were both out looking for her as well. He wasn't even sure where else she would go and ended up driving around aimlessly.

Just as one emotion would hit him, another wave would come almost suffocating him. He was concerned for her safety more so now than he had ever been, at least before when she was a witch she could protect herself. He was furious with Jack, wishing he was still walking around she he could rip his heart out himself for getting Morgan into this situation in the first place.

The relief that washed over him when he found her was short lived as he saw her standing on the side of bridge. The car was barely in park when he leapt from it, jogging over to where she was. "The hell are you doing?"

Morgan shrugged, "Watching the water. Was just trying to clear my head."

"People don't just stand on the sides of bridges, ready to leap for fun." Damon nearly growled, angry with the fact that she had scared him.

She simply rolled her eyes, "Bungee jumpers do."

"You aren't bungee jumping," Damon stated, any concern he had for her well being now long gone that she was right in front of him and not in any real danger. "Don't be so quick to assume I won't just let you fall to your death."

"You won't." Morgan smiled, leaning just the slightest bit forward. She had to chew on her bottom lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing as she watched him stand perfectly still, almost painfully still.

"How can you be so sure?"

Morgan began walking down the bridge, balancing just on the edge as if it were years ago when she was balancing on a log in the woods. "Contrary to the popular belief of Caroline Forbes, you actually have a heart, feelings, and emotions. And I happen to know that some of those feelings and emotions are for me."

"So you think," Damon scoffed, watching her so intently he was sure that if he even blinked she would fall off.

"You care about me." Morgan needed to hear him say it and while it was a fun game to play she craved the confirmation that he was always going to be there. Since she was no longer a witch she wondered if that meant she would be more of a liability to Damon than an asset. A theory she hadn't been able to test over the years until recently.

Damon rolled his eyes, not being able to admit his feelings for the girl in front of him. He hadn't let anyone in since Katherine and he had vowed to himself he would never go through that heartache again. "Prove it."

Morgan smiled at him before closing her eyes and tipping forward, falling face first towards the angry water below her. The air rushed past her as she fell closer and closer to the earth, the wind rushing past her ear. She didn't open her eyes for fear of just how close she was getting to crashing against the river; but she needed to prove to not only herself but Damon about how much he did care about her.

The direction of the wind suddenly changed and she was moving sideways until her back was harshly slammed against a tree causing her to wince and groan in pain.

"How stupid are you?" Damon growled his grip on her tightening.

"I knew you'd save me," she breathed, her heart still racing from the adrenaline.

Damon moved his hand to her neck, "You underestimate me. Stop putting faith into me. I'm not the hero."

"I know you, Damon." Morgan stared right into those blue eyes she had gotten lost in years ago. "I need you to see the guy I see. Stop pretending you don't care. I'm your friend."

"I don't have friends. Not anymore."

Morgan couldn't understand how he could be so dense, " _I'm_ you're friend."

" _You_ left me. Friends don't leave friends," his hand fell from her neck and he took a step back from her putting some space between them.

It was the first time they had spoken about her leaving since the first day she came back. She knew it would cost her for leaving and had it been for any other reason other than her mother she would have stayed. This was her moment though to clear up anything she had usually kept under lock and key. She needed to figure out if staying in Mystic Falls was her best option now that she was just Morgan now. "Yeah well friends don't string each other along either but I'm still here."

"You knew I loved Katherine," Damon argued, picking up a rock and chucking it across the river.

Morgan took a deep breath. It was now or never. "And you know I love you."

Damon's face turned to confusion, dropping the new rock he had just picked up. "What?"

"Oh shut up. You already knew that. And I know you love me too. So stop being a dick and acting like you don't. Stop pretending that you don't care if I die; or that you don't watch my every move; or worry about me the minute I'm out of your sight. I get your whole tough guy act but stop acting that way with me. I've been around you a long time. Don't forget that."

He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again deciding instead to fill her in on the reason he came to find her in the first place. "There's a vampire in town looking for you."

"What do you mean there's a vampire in town looking for me?" Morgan reeled back at the statement. She tried to make light of the situation though, "You mean like Stefan? Caroline? Elena? I mean at this point I have my pick."

"No. Someone else. Maybe someone you met when you were with Jack?"

Morgan shook her head, thinking back, "Not likely. He stuck to himself and we didn't meet up with any other vampires when we were together."

Damon wasn't sure what to think. The only thing that had made sense was that this vampire had to have known Jack but if that wasn't the case then who was looking for Morgan and more importantly why.

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat on the stone wall out front of the boarding house, her feet absently swaying back and forth. She thought that being outside would clear her head, or at least she had hoped it would, but her mind and her heart were at war. She knew she would technically be safer inside but even though she wasn't a witch anymore she had been hoping that nature would be able to calm her mind.

"Morgan," Stefan greeted, leaning against the column, crossing his arms across his chest. She smiled in response preparing for whatever he had planned. There weren't too many moments in the past that didn't end in an argument. "How you holding up?"

She bit back the sarcastic reply that was temping to spill out and instead asked, "How do you do it?"

Stefan tilted his head, trying to make eye contact with her, "Do what?"

"Live," she stated, adjusting herself on the wall so that she could face him. "Unless you find another vampire to live out the rest of your days everyone you know, everyone you become friends with, they die. How do you deal with all the death?"

He was taken aback by her question but answered truthfully, "Death never gets easier. It always hurts. But, what helps me is knowing that they- for the most part- get to live out their lives to the fullest."

"I've always known I was a witch. It's who I am," she chuckled and shook her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Who I _was_. It's all I have ever known and now I need to figure out who I am."

"You might not have the ability anymore but you still have the knowledge. You're still you."

Morgan rolled eyes, "And here I thought all these years that you hated me."

"I never hated you, Morgan. I thought you could be good for my brother and I still do but there are times he shows me that I shouldn't trust him."

Morgan hopped down from the wall, brushing off the back of her jean shorts. "You should. He's a good man, Stefan."

 **X-X-X**

Until they could figure out who this new vampire was Morgan always had someone attached to her at all times and while she thought it was very sweet of them for wanting to protect her she was ready to pull her hair out. Currently, she was sitting in the Lockwood Mansion with Caroline, Matt, and Tyler planning some party that they apparently had every year. To be honest she wasn't really paying attention.

"Blue and gold?" Caroline asked Morgan's opinion and when she didn't get a response she sighed, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Morgan, blue and gold or black and silver?"

She knew she was taking a second too long in responding when all eyes turned on her waiting for an answer. "Black and silver."

Caroline seemed relieved at her choice and went back to the planning but Matt kept his eyes on Morgan, motioning to the hallway. They excused themselves and she followed Matt out to the front porch.

"You want to talk about it?" He offered.

Morgan wanted to laugh but he was just trying to be a friend so she kept it in. "You know, technically, I could be your parent and here I am being babysat by a bunch of…" she trailed off as a truck pulled up the drive and stopped right in front of the porch. A man got out of the truck with a clipboard and unloaded a large package from the back. "How much did she order for this party?"

"Delivery for a…" the man checked his clipboard, "Caroline Forbes."

Matt pushed himself up from his spot, "I'll go get her."

The moment Matt was out of view the man flashed in front of Morgan, staring straight into her olive eyes. "Don't move. Don't scream." She froze in her spot, complying with what the man had told her. "Where is the amulet?"

"I don't know," she answered.

The vampire's eyes changed for a brief moment as his anger flared. "Tell the truth."

"I am," Morgan stared right back in his eyes and while every fiber in her being was telling her to run she couldn't get her body to move. "I don't know what amulet you're talking about."

The vampire showed her a picture of her mother wearing a beautiful amber necklace before shoving it into her front pocket. Staring into her eyes once more, he compelled her again. "Go home. Forget that you ever spoke to me or that I was even here. The last thing you remember is waking up this morning."

 **X-X-X**

"Where the hell have you been?" Morgan smacked Stefan in the chest for making her worry as he strolled through the front door.

Stefan eyed her, confused. "Me? Morgan we've been looking for you all afternoon," he said leading her to the couch.

"I've been here all day," she huffed, turning to face him before he tried to make her sit down.

"Morgan, you were at the Lockwood mansion…you were helping Caroline," he explained, his prominent brow lowering with each passing moment.

Morgan raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen Caroline since yesterday."

Stefan put his hands on her arms and lowered himself to search her worried eyes. "Hey, Morgan, look at me," he commanded in a soft voice. Her olive green eyes snapped to his and he saw the concern highlight their intensity. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Morgan sighed. She looked at the floor and then back to Stefan's eyes. "We were eating breakfast. We had just talked all about my lovely past and I had told you that I used to be a pushover. That's it. And now we are here, and I keep feeling like I am supposed to find something-" Morgan stopped suddenly.

The sound of car doors being shut outside of the house caused her to run to the window and peer through the curtains. She saw Damon and Elena's forms approaching the house through the dark nave hue of the evening. "Stefan, why is it nighttime?" Morgan's panicked voice rang out as she flung the curtains closed and came to stand next to him once more.

Running a hand over his tired face he frowned. "Damon," he sighed, "is not going to like this. Wait here," Stefan told her as he stepped outside. Barely even comprehending him, she stood, frozen with her internal terror.

Next thing she knew Damon was standing in front of her and she gasped, hating when he did that to her. He didn't even bother apologizing as he took her face in his hands, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted, feeling better that he was with her but not being able to remember what happened during the day was a little more than unsettling. "I've never been compelled before."

"We're going to have to get you on vervain," Stefan answered, leaning against the archway. "We have to stop forgetting you're not a witch anymore, Morgan."

A sad smile fell on her lips as she crossed her arms, "Kind of hard not to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the continued follows, favorites, and especially reviews! Hope you are all still enjoying!**

Chapter 11

Morgan sat by the fire in the boarding house, the picture of her mom in her hands. It was one she hadn't seen before and it was from before she was born. Her mom sat beneath a large oak, her hair a wild mess of curls on top her head and the most beautiful amber amulet hung around her neck.

"You look like her," Damon commented, taking a seat next to her on the wooden floor.

Morgan smiled, staring at the picture. "I know she cast me out years ago but she's my mom, you know? I got that voicemail and it was the first time I had ever heard her truly afraid. I didn't even think. I just knew I had to get to her." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "She was the only family I had left."

Damon kept quiet but thought of Stefan and all the times they had fought, knowing deep down that his brother was the only one he had left too. If he had gotten a message that Stefan needed him he would like to think he'd leave as well. He understood why Morgan had left but that didn't mean that it hurt any less and while he may have forgiven her he would never forget. In the silence he noticed something scribbled on the back of the picture and took it from her hands.

 _Mystic Grill. Friday. 2 P.M._

"Morgan, where did you get this picture?" Damon asked, turning it over to see her mother and then back again to the note on the back as if the picture itself held the answer.

She thought about it and then shrugged, "I don't know. I found it in my pocket."

 **X-X-X**

"She's not going," Damon stated with such a finality he almost dared Stefan to disagree with him as his brother looked over the picture he had shown him.

Stefan contemplated the options and sighed, "I don't know if we have a choice, Damon. He's gotten to her once before. This way we can see who he is and what he wants."

"He wants Morgan and I don't care why. That's not going to happen," Damon nearly growled, pacing in front of his brother, trying and failing to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Morgan who slept soundly in his bed at the moment. "She's not a witch anymore. This is the helpless as she has ever been. She's no match for a vampire now."

Stefan watched his brother. He had seen Damon protective before especially over Katherine when everything had originally played out but this was different. He wasn't sure if Damon would be able to get over it if something ever did happen to Morgan. It would be a tragedy he wouldn't be able to pull him back from and he would truly lose his brother forever.

"We go with her," Stefan spoke up and Damon went to argue but he put a hand up as continued, "We need to find out what he wants. We get rid of him and then Morgan is safe."

Damon, however, only focused on the last part of that statement as a plan started to unravel in his mind; a sadistic smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

 **X-X-X**

It was times like these she missed being a witch. At least then she could protect herself but instead Stefan sat two tables over from her as she waited for the mystery vampire to make his or her presence known. Her eyes danced around the room. There weren't too many people in the Grill at the moment but enough to hopefully keep the vampire in line though she supposed it depended on whether or not the vampire had its humanity on.

Matt was behind the bar serving a few customers though she knew he was also keeping an eye on her and she silently breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the ring on his finger she had given him. At least he would be safe. Jeremy was over playing pool with a friend but she was sure that was just so the vampire didn't think they were all waiting for him. She couldn't see where Damon had posted up for the meet but she knew without a doubt he was there and would literally be to her in the blink of an eye if things got out of hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stefan asked, just loud enough so she could hear him.

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. They had gone over the plan more times than she'd like to admit and knew it depended on her keeping it together long enough to find out what he wanted. She excused herself to the bathroom, trying to get her breathing under control before she had to face the vampire and about screamed when she saw someone standing behind her in the mirror. Seeing that it was only Damon, she sunk to the floor in defeat, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do this…I'm…I'm scared."

Damon helped her off the floor and sat her on the counter top, standing between her legs, and taking her face in his hands. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"He already got in my head once. He erased a whole day from my memory." Morgan relaxed at his touch but had never been this vulnerable around him. A thought occurred to her and it nearly sent a pain straight through her heart. "What if he makes me forget you?"

Damon used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her face. "You're on vervain now, he can't compel you."

"I hate this! I hate feeling like the pathetic little damsel in distress. I used to be able to protect myself."

"And now you have us to do it for you," Damon searched her eyes, making sure she believed him and when she slowly nodded, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead giving her the strength she needed to get back out there.

Taking a few deep breaths, she made her way back out to her table. Damon didn't follow but it was enough to know that he was there. Stefan stared at her a moment, a million questions swimming in his eyes and she tried to force a smile that she was okay. Glancing out the window, Morgan checked the time on the clock that stood in the square. It was three minutes until two and she felt nauseous as a man made his way into the Grill. She dug her fingernails into her palms as he approached her and let out a small sigh in relief when he passed her and met up with the friend that was waiting for him.

When she turned back around there was a man sitting at her table. She gasped in surprise and he chuckled.

"Do you have the amulet?" He got right to the point.

She shook her head and while she tried to keep her attention on him she couldn't help but look over to where Stefan sat to make sure he was still there just in case. "I don't know what amulet you're looking for."

The vampire stared at her, unblinking. "I gave you the picture. It was your mother's and a friend of mine needs it. So I need you to find it for me and before you get your guard dog to attack you should know that I'm a little stronger than he is and it wouldn't end well for him."

He bared his teeth for a moment and was surprised when Morgan didn't scream at the sight in front of her. Only then did a half smile pull at the corner of her lips, realizing he thought he had the upper hand. "He's a vampire too."

In the blink of an eye Stefan was next to Morgan much to the surprise of the vampire that sat in front of her. He stood from his chair and shook his head, "He didn't tell me you had protection. He said you'd never associate with vampires."

"And who is he?" Stefan asked as Morgan stood, standing just behind him.

"None of your concern," the vampire answered before speeding over to Jeremy who he now had one hand wrapped around his throat. "The amulet or he dies."

Morgan's eyes widened as they filled with tears, "I don't have it. I swear to you! Compel me if you have to but I swear on my life I have never seen that amulet before!"

Jeremy fought against the vampire's hold and while he tried to claw his way out of the vampire's grasp Morgan noticed he wasn't wearing his ring. Out of habit, she raised her hand, concentrating on the vampire but nothing happened. She was truly useless in this very moment as Jeremy's face started to turn blue.

"Stop!" Morgan screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks at the horror that was unraveling in front of her.

Matt looked to Morgan who shook her head slightly, hoping he would stay out of it. He was no match for a vampire and she would never be able to forgive herself if something had happened to him. Stefan put his hand out trying to get the situation under control but it was Damon who took the vampire by surprise. Morgan couldn't help the strangled cry that fell from her lips as Damon's arm protruded from the vampire's chest, his heart in Damon's blood covered hand.

It was too late though because the second Damon had killed him, he had broken Jeremy's neck; both falling to the ground as Damon removed his arm from the vampire's body. A deafening silence filled the Grill as Damon stared at the two bodies at his feet. He had protected Morgan. He had kept his word about keeping her safe but at the cost of Jeremy?

 **X-X-X**

Morgan had never been to the Gilbert's home before but the guilt that plagued her of Jeremy's death brought her to the front porch, knocking softly on the front door. She waited a moment but when no one answered she tried the knob, finding it unlocked. Stepping into the house, she called out Elena's name. Her eyes landed on all the pictures that covered the white walls. Jeremy's first day of pre-school, the Gilbert's wedding picture, Elena holding her brother when he was first born, and a plague that hung in the middle of it all that read; _Together is our favorite place to be_.

"Elena," Morgan tried again as she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen where she found the brunette drowning her sorrows in a bottle of alcohol.

Elena took another long pull from the bottle before throwing it in Morgan's direction who was able to barely move out of the way in time. "What are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

"I know you don't want to hear an apology right now but I am sorry for what happened and if there is anything I can- " Morgan started but Elena cut her off with a cruel laugh.

"You're sorry? I should have known anyone that was friends with Damon would have been trouble." She moved closer to Morgan who took a step back. "I'll never understand what you see in him," Elena circled the table that now separated the two. "Did you know he changed my birth mother?"

For every step she took, Morgan mirrored it keeping equal distance between them. "And Stefan killed my aunt. Guess we can call it even."

"Not even close to even," Elena shook her head. For a moment Morgan thought she might have turned her humanity off but she noticed the brunette's tear stained cheeks and knew she was just grieving for her brother. "If you never came to town…"

Morgan pulled her phone from her pocket, discreetly dialing Damon's number. She let the phone fall to the floor, more concerned with the look in Elena's eye as she stalked towards Morgan; her teeth bearing. "You don't want to do this Elena. You can control yourself."

Morgan could hear Damon answer her call with an exasperated, _"What?"_

Elena pinned Morgan up against the wall and before Morgan could even call out to Damon Elena had bit down, drinking from Morgan's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Seriously, when did life get so busy? So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. We can't thank you enough for the continued follows, favorites, and reviews! Hope you are still enjoying :)**

Chapter 12

She had always loved to be outdoors, feel the cool breeze through her hair, warm sun on her face but at the moment she was held up in Damon's room, blinds shut as she avoided being burned by the sun. If she was still a witch she could have created a daylight ring for herself but that was taken away from her too. She could hear Damon, Stefan, and Elena talking in the sitting room downstairs but decided not to pay attention, feeling as though it was an intrusion of privacy besides she wanted to wallow in her own despair a little longer.

Damon had chosen for her. He saved her from death, but did she want to be a vampire? She cared about Damon, obviously, but she was also the one he called to help get Katherine out of the tomb, obsessing over her for over one hundred years until he realized that Katherine had betrayed him. So what did that make Morgan? A back up? A last resort? Just someone to make sure that he didn't spend the next one hundred years alone? She heard him making his way up the stairs but she didn't move from her spot on the bed, picking mindlessly at a thread in the comforter.

"Stefan and Elena went to talk to baby Bennett about a daylight ring for you," he started as if it were the most common thing in the world but she supposed in his world, and now possibly hers, it was. "Brought some lunch," he continued, showing her the blood bag he had, snapping the end off. The moment the scent hit her she was off the bed in a flash, slamming her back against the wall getting as far back as she could. "You need to drink."

Morgan shook her head in the negative, her eyes still locked onto the bag in his hands; the need for the blood fighting against her want to resist, "Damon, please," she whispered.

 _Birds chirped in the distant tops of trees and a nearby creek slowly bubbled over both high and low lying rocks as a strawberry haired girl laid on the cool leaf covered earth that was the floor of the woods surrounding the Salvatore boarding house. Her practically bare legs, except for her upper thighs that were clad in denim shorts, were chilled by the early morning air. Lifting her neck up so that she could bring the hood of her zippered sweatshirt around her hair and head, she lowered her neck and brought her head back down to the ground. She stared up past the canopy and into the pale gray sky that was slowly brightening and shifting into the bright blue that would hang over head for the remainder of the day. Crossing one ankle over the other, Morgan snuggled further into the ground beneath her and closed her eyes while sticking her hands in her pockets and listening to the music that was coming from the iPod next to her._

 _Taking a deep breath, she felt totally relaxed as the familiar, refreshing scents met her nose. There was the fresh chill and dew that hovered around her in the air; the hearty, dry smell of the hardened bark and wood underneath it that covered and made up every tree that stood; the damp, dirty smell of the forming mud that resided below the soaked, slowly decaying leaves that littered the ground beside the fresh new grass that poked through. She loved it all and reveled in it for countless minutes until the sharp, light smell of bourbon sliced through the air. It was mixed with the scent of broken, worn-in leather, a tantalizing swirl of musk, warmth that she just couldn't place, and an underlying tone of clean linens._

" _Damon," she said simply as she opened one eye and saw his tall frame hanging over her from where he stood at her feet._

 _He was quiet as he watched her lying there. The slow music sifted quietly through the air. He looked around them slowly at the surrounding scenery, quickly flipping his eyes back to her mouth as she spoke. "You're harshin' on my mellow," she complained, rolling onto her side and bringing her arm up to place the side of her head in her palm._

" _Excuse me?" he gave her a look of confusion and amusement._

" _You're so tense, Damon. Take a minute to relax would ya?" Damon rolled his eyes at her before they landed caught in the hold of her bright, lively green ones. "Serious. Come on, it will be just like before. Lay down," she lightly shoved him, sighing when he didn't move. "Fine, be that way. You be Mr.-Kill-the-Mood and I will be relaxed to the max," she returned to her previous position of lying on the floor facing the sky._

 _The silence that surrounded her apart from the birds, creek, and rustling caused by the wind caused Morgan to pop open an eye and glance to where Damon had been sitting. She smiled as she saw him lying beside her, also staring up at the sky above them. As the sun slowly ascended and warmed her skin, she turned her head, both eyes open as Damon spoke._

" _What's with the epic heartbreak music?" he turned his head to look at her, referring to the music that sounded quietly between them._

 _Morgan stuck out her bottom lip, "Epic heartbreak? Damon, seriously, it's Buffalo Springfield. Expand your musical horizons."_

" _My musical horizon is expanded beyond any limit you can fathom, Morgan. You're the one stuck in the sixties and seventies."_

" _I'm not stuck, I'm reminiscing; you're the one that moves onto the new thing the minute it comes along. Talk about giving into fad," she was quiet until she saw his lips part to form a word. "I'm not changing it," she spoke quickly, receiving a lowered brow. They laid in silence once more as the song finished playing. As the next song started, Morgan spoke once more, her tone quiet yet piercing. "Did you really choose to be a vampire?"_

" _I wanted to be with her, no matter what that meant," he answered, knowing whatever he said would stay between just the two of them. That was at least one thing he could always be certain of. "Have you really never thought about becoming one?" he questioned back._

" _No," she answered him with quiet, low eyes. "The thought that someone could die because I lost control terrifies me. My biggest fear my whole life has been death… the uncertainty of it all. I mean, how do I know what is really there? I don't want to close my eyes one day and never open them again. I can't even handle the idea of that. But, not having to grow old and worry about each day being one day closer to my nonexistence? That's something I can handle. And well, with witch craft I'm not hurting anyone in the process of extending my life. I still have the option of a family…of growing old with someone I love…of having children…"_

 _Staring at her for a moment, he looked down at his knees before glancing up to see that she was glaring intently at the leaf that had now become a stem with veins in her hand. "I hope you get that some day."_

 _Damon's face held sadness and he seemed almost incapable of looking her in the eye. Just as he was about to speak, his phone began ringing. Quickly glancing at Morgan who was biting her bottom lip, he saw her nod, indicating that he should answer._

"I didn't save you just to watch you die," the concern that had flashed through his eyes had been replaced with anger towards her. "Drink the damn blood."

Morgan pushed herself further into the wall, attempting to keep as much distance between her and the blood bag. "How did you save me, Damon? Because last thing I remember was Elena literally drinking me to death."

"You didn't actually think I was making you coffee every morning out of the goodness of my heart, did you? You've been drinking my blood for months."

Morgan stared in disbelief, barely able to wrap her head around the idea.

"You said it yourself!" Damon yelled in anger, feeling as if he should be thanked for saving her rather than ridiculed for making the choice. "You were weak, you couldn't protect yourself anymore. So, I did it for you."

"I never asked you to do that!" Morgan screamed back at him and while he left the room without another word he left the blood bag on the bedside table just to tempt her.

 **X-X-X**

"Why did you save me?" Morgan asked as they walked along the empty road after being stuck in the house all day she needed to get outside, she needed the air to clear her head. "I mean, clearly we have figured out the how but I want to know why."

It had been an argument at first, Stefan stating that she should remain in the house until she made her decision. Morgan could understand where he was coming from, if there happened to be someone out this late and she lost control the decision would be made for her but the need to be outside won out. Damon strolled next to her, ready to step in at a moments notice if need be but part of him wondered if he might let her do it anyways. What was the point of saving her if she wasn't going to complete the transition?

"I didn't want to be alone," he admitted, repeating the words she had told him when she had showed back up in Mystic Falls. "You're all I have left."

"So I'm your last resort," Morgan realized she was on the other end of this conversation now.

"Not even close."

Silence fell over them for a few seconds as she picked at the skin around her thumbs. "And if I choose to not become a vampire?"

"Then I guess we will know once and for all how our story ends."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat on the ground, her back pressed tightly against the trunk of the tree that covered her in shadows. The water ahead of her spilled over the rocks, pouring into the already full basin below. The rushing and screaming of the water deafened her ears, allowing her to focus on the sound and movement. It was a welcomed companion to her already consuming thoughts. Her entire life had changed in a matter of minutes and now as the night drew to a close; her options seemed to stare her in the face. She told herself she already knew the answer and which path she was going to take; she just had to convince herself that it was the right one. The sky began to shift to a light pink in the distance, causing Morgan to sigh. She was going to end it all. Change the world no more and lose all connection with the earth for the remainder of time. Leaving what she loved behind. 

Her mind wandered back to her moments with Damon. Their joking about him still wanting her at the physical look of four hundred years. The way they both hated the idea of Morgan having a family and future that didn't involve him. That he would continue one day with her – only memories. That she would eventually come face to face with her biggest fear – death. Little did either of them know or realize how soon it would all actually come to be a reality. She felt selfish with her choice; not putting anyone's feelings above her own. It was new to her, and it brought her guilt. 

Damon's arm pressed against her as she came to sit. "You don't have a lot of time left," he stated, staring forward with her. 

She nodded slightly, "I know." 

Damon stared at her but all he saw was the girl he met years ago who at the time didn't have a care in the world. Selfishly, he wanted her to make the transition because if she decided not to then he wasn't sure how he would go on without her. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" 

"Yes." 

"Do I get any say?" 

"No." 

There was a loud crack as Damon stood to punch a nearby tree before disappearing. A single tear escaped down her cheek that she didn't bother to wipe away.

 **X-X-X**

The sun had almost disappeared completely by the time Morgan found Damon, leaning against a wall, a bottle in his hands. Moving to stand in front of him, her face fell when he looked down at her through angry eyes. 

"Come to make me watch?" he spit out at her. 

"Damon-" 

"Don't _Damon_ me. You don't care. You're a coward. You're selfish. And coming here to make me watch you die is just mean." Morgan's face fell. That wasn't what she came here for. "I cared about you." The words cut through her thoughts. She wanted him to finish. To get everything out in the open. She needed him to be honest with her so she knew she made the right decision. Catching her breath, her eyes napped to his. "I cared about you, and you chose to leave me. Again." 

"Kiss me," she interrupted. "Damon, kiss me." 

His lips were locked onto hers in a flash. His body moved with the force of his pain and he threw them into the wall. The moment his tongue entered her mouth, he pulled away. 

"Blood?" he questioned, his eye searching her face. 

Morgan nodded. "I drank, Damon. I transitioned." 

"Why?" 

She stroked his cheek softly. "I didn't want to leave you."


	13. Chapter 13

**As always thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They are much appreciated and we hope you are still enjoying!**

Chapter 13

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._

Morgan's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, completely erect, gasping for air. Curling into the fetal position she pressed the base of her palm against the bridge of her nose as hard as she could, trying to relieve some of the pain that the light was causing her.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._

Morgan clutched her throat, keeping her eyes shut. She couldn't believe how dry it was. It was as though she'd swallowed sand or something. She choked, trying to create saliva to swallow. She was dying of thirst. Bringing a hand to her face, she lightly touched her lips finding them equally dry. Running her dry tongue over her lips, she groaned inaudibly.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

The sound was getting louder, and pressure was building up in her skull. All the sounds around her grew louder, without Morgan having to focus on any of them. Water was running, quickly, lots of it, rushing through the air like Niagara Falls; someone was in the shower. The wind was whispering through the leaves, causing them to sound like someone was crunching a newspaper into a paper ball, in an echoed room. Cars were driving on a road somewhere, making her feel like she was standing in a highway tunnel, with thousands of semi trucks racing through. There was a chattering in the distance, it was a squirrel, or chipmunk, or some annoying rodent, and it was driving Morgan insane. Every sound around her was magnified by what she could only say was infinity.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Her head began to throb. Moving her hands to the side of her skull, she rolled onto her knees and buried her head into the pillow. "Damon," she whispered out, choking on his name. She squeezed her palms against her head, gritting her teeth out of both pain and anger. There was someone in the house. Someone with a heartbeat. Someone that she was trying to ignore because she promised herself that she wouldn't turn into some kind of monster but she never truly understood the need until this very moment.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The thumping was racing now. Morgan began to panic. The light in the room was seeping through the covers and her shut eyelids. It was blinding, and she couldn't avoid it. It was like her eyes were going to explode in her head. She tried calling Damon's name once more, but no words came out. As the dryness of her throat began to suffocate her, a salty tear slid down her cheek.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Morgan did the best she could to create even a drop of a saliva to moisten her throat. "Damon!" she finally croaked, panting after the effort. She pulled herself closer together, creating a smaller ball. She began to pant out of anxiety.

Suddenly all she could think about to quench her throat was blood, she needed blood, and she needed blood now. Fighting through the light, she opened her eyes and brought her wrist to her dry lips, hoping that even the taste of her own blood would be enough to snap her out of this. Licking them with her rough tongue, she thought it over, and then allowed her fangs to appear. Convincing herself it was what she needed to do, she brought them against her flesh.

Before piercing through, she was brought out of her cocoon she'd created with the cover, and was brought face to face with Damon. With worry on his face, he looked her over, "What? Morgan, what's wrong?" he asked cupping her face.

"I can't control it," she all but cried, knowing he would be able to keep her in his room even if she fought against him. "I thought I could handle it but…" she trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut again trying to get the heartbeat out of her head. "Why did you bring someone here?"

The worry never left his eyes and his hand remained on her face, attempting to keep her grounded to him, "There's no one here Morgan."

"No," she sobbed, "I can hear their heartbeat."

Realizing that she was getting to the point of no return, Damon bit into his wrist and held it out to her, "you need-" he was going to demand that she drink but before he could get the words out she had latched onto his arm, drinking heavily. Wrapping her hands around his arm she pressed his wrist harder against her mouth. She sighed and her eyes relaxed. The minute his blood ran down her throat, the thumping stopped. As the sounds and pain began to ebb, she felt relieved. As Damon began to pull his wrist away, she tightened her grip and drank more, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he used his free hand to hold her head to his arm.

 **X-X-X**

The sounds made her want to scream out of frustration. She heard everything; miles away there was an animal running through the woods. She heard the falls as though she was next to them. Downstairs, someone was pouring coffee into a mug. A match was being lit to start a fire. The freezer in the basement kicked in, growling as it put out energy. Even with her eyes staring into the darkness of Damon's room, she was certain everything was bright and crystal clear. Damon had warned her, told her all this would be happening but she doubted it made any kind of difference. She just wanted it to stop. 

The light flicked on, burning her eyes as Damon walked in. Morgan growled and dove under covers. "Well at lease your growl is scarier," he mused before setting the cup of coffee on the nightstand. "You on the other hand still look like the baby faced girl I met back in the sixties." 

"Yeah, well, get used to it," she barked from beneath the comforter. 

"You plan on coming out today?" 

"Is it still bright outside?" 

"You'll get used to it." 

Morgan sighed as she dragged the blanket down and sat up, facing Damon. "There's the fiery red-headed mess I enjoy," he smirked before holding out a blood bag, "I brought you breakfast." 

Morgan leapt off the bed and grabbed the bag with an energy that made Damon chuckle. Her eyes closed as her lips wrapped around the now torn open corner. Damon watched as she drank, color seeming to rise in her cheeks as the contents ran down her throat. 

"You agreed to that way easier than Elena." 

Morgan opened her eyes, watching him as she finished the bag, out of breath. "I didn't have to kill for it. This blood was giving willingly and tastes delicious." She licked her lips, enjoying the last bit of the crimson goodness. "More?"

Damon fought to keep the smile off of his face. "Need to pace yourself just a little."

Morgan rolled her eyes at him and sighed in feigned annoyance. She rounded the bed so she was standing right in front of him. She stared at him a moment, taking in his features and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Why does the blood in the blood bag taste different than yours?"

"Different blood types will have their own taste," he easily explained, "Kind of like an iced tea. Every kind is just a bit different but it is all still tea. There isn't one type that is better than another."

Morgan thought about what he was saying and placed a hand on his chest, "This was more than that. You didn't just taste different…" she trailed off trying to find the right word to describe what she felt. "The whole experience was satisfying and not just a hunger. I felt completely at peace. I felt safe and invigorated and like I could take on the world at that moment."

"Blood sharing is a very personal thing," Damon smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and letting his hand rest on the side of her face.

She turned into him, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. In that exact moment there wasn't anything that would make her happier than she was. Opening her eyes, she saw Damon slightly nod and she bit into his wrist, drinking freely.

 **X-X-X**

Stefan sat back in his chair across from Morgan. Their being in each other's presence for the first time since her change was an awkward one. 

"Elena didn't mean to do this to you," he spoke solemnly, hoping Morgan would have some sort of compassion. 

Morgan locked her eyes onto his. "It seemed pretty clear that she one hundred percent did." 

Stefan's face furrowed. "Elena was-" 

"Hungry? Angry? Vengeful? Bored? Pick a category, Stefan. She knew what she was doing and she liked it." Morgan argued back and she noticed how her emotions were amplified now that she was a vampire. Morgan shook her head, thinking back to the night she had gone to Elena's house to pass on her sympathies for Jeremy's death. "I didn't kill her brother. I am very sorry that he died at the hands of that vampire but there was nothing I could have done. It's not like I killed him myself."

His grimace deepened as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She had a moment of weakness."

"How many more moments of hers are you willing to defend? Who else is Damon going to have to save? How many are you willing to let die?" Morgan just couldn't let it go because while she accepted the fact she would be a vampire for the rest of her undead life Elena had taken that choice away from her. 

Stefan watched her. "You really think Damon saved you? By turning you into this?" 

A small smiled played over Morgan's lips at Stefan's words. "I do. I may not be what I was before, or have a clue how to be what I am…but thanks to Damon, I've got an eternity to figure it out. I don't have to worry about one day growing old and leaving your brother behind. I no longer have a fear of death. My attempts at prolonging life are just old habits, Stefan. I'm not going to be alone ever again. I may not have my old life, but I can definitely get used to this new one."

"Damon cursed you." 

"Damon saved me," Morgan breathed. Damon's eyes watched her closely from the frame of the doorway he'd been standing in. His expression made it evident that he'd heard everything. 

"You ready?" he asked Morgan.

Stefan looked between the two. Morgan hadn't left the Boarding House since her transition and he knew they couldn't keep her locked up forever but it still set him on edge. "Where are you going?"

"A Bennett owes me a daylight ring," Morgan stood from her chair, walking over to where Damon was standing a linked her arm through his. "I'm not going to be some prisoner of the night."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sat across from Bonnie at the table in Elena's house while Damon spoke.  
"She needs a ring, Bonnie," he bit, Elena and Stefan hadn't been successful in getting her to agree before but now that she had chosen to remain a vampire it was already getting annoying having to hold up in the Boarding house during the day to hide from the sun. 

"And why should I make her one? She was a witch. She knows better than all of us how much our kinds don't mix. She went against the natural order before. I'm not going to help her do it again." 

"I saved you," Morgan spoke angrily. "You weren't strong enough and I stepped in against my better judgment and saved you. You owe me." 

Bonnie glared at Morgan. "Me not killing you is enough." 

"You couldn't kill me if you tried. Bennett or not." Bonnie's eyebrows lowered. "And before you pull on all the power of your ancestors, just remember who you're messing with." The room was silent a moment, as Bonnie thought over what Morgan had told her. "If I could make the ring myself, Bonnie, I would. I'm not asking you for anything else. And I promise I won't come to you again. I understand the difficulty you're having with all this. Just because I chose the life doesn't mean you have to."

"My grams is dead because you left when you were supposed to be here to open the tomb."

The guilt washed through Morgan like a tidal wave, every emotion magnified almost more than she could bear. She swallowed down the tears, "I am very sorry for your loss, but your grams knew what she was getting into. She made her choice. I made mine. Now it's your turn."

"I'll do it," Bonnie relented. "But that's it."

"Morgan," Elena breathed out, capturing everyone's attention.

Bonnie moved to the living room with her grams' grimoire and the ring Damon had given her to enchant. Damon caught Morgan's gaze and she slightly nodded to him that she'd be able to handle this alone. He watched her for another moment before following Bonnie to make sure she didn't try to pull any fast ones.

Elena shifted on her feet before motioning toward the bottle of whiskey, "Drink?" When Morgan went to shake her head Elena continued. "It'll help with the cravings. Trust me. And it will take a whole lot more for you to get drunk now."

Morgan took the offered alcohol and downed it in one shot, sighing as the amber liquid hit the back of her throat. "Elena…"

"Yeah," Elena nodded, taking a sip from her own glass.

There weren't any words in the world that was going to make things between the two ever okay again but with a little alcohol they would come to the terms of being civil with each other. No matter what happened, Morgan was a vampire now and as long as Elena was with Stefan she'd have to accept Damon and by extension Morgan as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**There is a line in this that we did take from The Originals show and tweaked it a bit but we thought it fit Damon and Morgan very well so just an added disclaimer that we don't own The Originals either. Also, just a bit of smut in here.**

Chapter 14

Damon watched her, balancing on the log, stepping slowly one foot in front of the other. She still seemed so human and fragile. Even with her powers he'd always felt that nothing could or would protect her as well as him. The fear of what could happen to her, or her possible death, always scared him more than he would admit. She asked if he was okay with her decision and he felt like that was all anyone had been asking him since she'd made it, however, this was the first time the question had come from her. He was torn. There was the fact that she could no longer be the Morgan he'd met over forty years ago, she was no longer a witch. The one witch he'd met who never had her guard up- no matter what they told people. The witch who gave up everything for him, who followed him, trying to help him get back the woman he thought he loved.

Now she was a vampire. No longer a servant but instead a cursed and damned soul. No longer wandering out of loyalty but because she was now immortal and had no choice. She was now an enemy of her old self. She had become the thing her family fought against for centuries. She was now the monster she had worked so hard to protect. When he asked why she changed, all she answered was _you_ but that made him feel even more selfish. He hadn't wanted to be alone. Not again, and not so soon. He needed her because she had become the only constant and good thing he knew.

"It can't be," Morgan interrupted his thought. " _The_ Damon Salvatore doesn't have anything to say? Have I, the almighty Morgana Lowys, made him speechless! Applause, please," she grinned. Damon rolled his eyes. She was now sitting on the log, feet dangling in the open air. "Stefan would be shocked." 

Damon grimaced. He began walking toward her before lowering himself beside her. "Are you really okay with you decision?"

Morgan nodded her head. "I really am. Sure it sucked at first, but now I'm super fast and don't have to get old, or be afraid that one day you won't be there." He stared at her, unblinking, and she laughed lightly bumping him with her shoulder. "Say something, you mute, you're creeping me out."

"Vampire or not, I would have always been there Morgan. I hope you know that." He paused for a moment, taking in the silence of the woods around them and while she wanted to say something sarcastic to lighten the mood it wasn't often he so openly expressed his feelings for her so Morgan sat quietly next to him allowing him the moment he needed. "I love, Morgan. I want to give you whatever makes you happy. What scares you I want to tear apart. I want-"

Morgan cut him off, smashing her lips against his with a need she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was totally and completely in love with Damon Salvatore.

 **X-X-X**

In true Caroline fashion there was a party planned at the boarding house and while she refused the idea that it was because Morgan had become a vampire everyone knew there really was no other reason. There were more people in the house than Morgan was sure lived in all of Mystic Falls making the usually large home feel quite small. There was enough liquor to sink a ship and the basement refrigerator had been freshly stocked with blood bags.

Morgan was already a half of bottle in, keeping her new found thirst for those around her at bay, when Ric stepped up next to her. She raised her glass in greeting and he did the same. She was surprised how much more alcohol it took to get her drunk now that she was a vampire.

"How you feeling?" Morgan leaned closer so she could make sure Ric could hear her.

He nodded, knowing he could speak in a normal volume and she would still be able to hear him. "Never better. It's like nothing ever happened. I know how much that cost you though and I don't even know where to start saying thank you."

"Just don't kill anyone and we'll call it even," Morgan winked, keeping the conversation light.

They enjoyed each other's company for a moment before Ric spoke up again, "You could have died. Why choose to stay?"

Morgan shrugged, hoping that eventually people would stop questioning her decision. "Never much liked the idea of death. Whole fear of the unknown and what-not."

"Could have seen what the unknown was."

Morgan knew what happened to Ric's wife and that besides the Salvatores, Elena, Caroline, and now herself Ric hunted vampires. She didn't blame him for questioning her but she didn't want to waste the rest of her night dwelling on it. "What and miss all this excitement? Nah. I'm okay with my decision."

She excused herself and cranked the music as she walked past causing the windows to vibrate with the bass. Music had always held a special place in Morgan's life and while she usually stuck to the songs that came out when she was a teenager there were a few exceptions. She didn't know how much she had consumed but at that moment she felt free. Her usually braided hair flowed around her, her shoes kicked off in some corner as she danced on the table with a few people who she would forget in the morning.

She could feel his eyes on her before she even turned around, "Enjoying the show, crow boy?"

It had been years since Damon had seen this side of Morgan. She was carefree, a playful smile on her face, he smirked up at her, "I'd throw a dollar at it."

Morgan leapt off the table and he caught her before she could hit the floor. She laughed as he set her on her feet, keeping a hand on her waist. "When did you get back?" She continued to sway to the music, an arm loosely around his neck.

"Few minutes ago," he took the drink from her hand and finished it, "though if I knew this is what I would have been coming home to I would have been home sooner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

He leaned in to kiss her but she spun away from him, a smirk that rivaled his own spread across her face. "I'm not about to give out a free show to these teeny boppers but I do think your door has a lock on it, right?"

Most of her clothes had been discarded before the lock had clicked into place. She anxiously worked at his belt buckle as his lips traced the side of her neck, nipping softly in the spot that made her flood with desire. She slammed him into the opposite wall, tossing his belt to the side. A smirk pulled at the corner of Damon's lips. He no longer had to be easy with her or fear that he would hurt her.

A single finger entered her and she moaned, not caring how loud she was. It had always been more than just sex with Damon but now that she was a vampire she truly understood the meaning of every emotion being heightened. She felt as if every cell in her body was going to explode. She shifted her hips, allowing him more room to explore her. When he removed his hand she whimpered and was about to beg but he tossed her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Her legs fell open as he pinned her hands above her head with an iron grasp. He teased her with just the tip, having her hips come off the bed in search of him when he pulled back. Then with a smirk he thrust fully into her causing her to scream out his name.

Every nerve in her body was on fire. She could feel the electricity flowing through her unlike anything she had ever felt before. He thrust into her again and she was sure she was going to implode before it was over but she begged for more, her legs falling shamelessly open, pleading with him to go deeper than he already was. Her nails bit into his back, leaving angry red marks at first but as his pace quickened she dug deeper causing him to bleed. The smell of blood had her flooding him, her back arching off the bed as a moan escaped her lips so loud that if the music downstairs hadn't still been playing she would have woken the dead.

A smile spread across Damon's lips before he captured hers between his teeth, tugging slightly on her bottom lip. "I know we've done this before..."

"But that was amazing," Morgan finished for him, still trying to catch her breath from it all.

He flopped down next to her, pulling her into his side. "We are really good at that."

She nodded against his bare chest, listening to his heart beat erratically. "We should do that more often."

"You won't hear me saying no."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan strolled the streets of Mystic Falls the next morning, a permanent smile still plastered on her face from the night before. She knew Damon had been holding back in the past but now that he let loose she was sure she would never be able to have enough of him.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of Damon and all the things she wanted to do to him again once she got home that she ran right into someone on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry," she went to apologize for her rudeness but stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here? How-" Morgan questioned in disbelief, tears already rimming her eyes. This couldn't be possible. Her father looked just as he had the last time she saw him when she was five years old. He hadn't aged one bit. This had to be some sort of hallucination because this couldn't be real.

The man in front of her smiled and watched her, taking in every detail about her. "Sunshine," he started but at the old nickname she started to shake her head and took a step back.

"I haven't seen you in _years_. Years have gone by with me thinking you were dead."

"You know how your mother felt about vampires," he answered so nonchalantly as if this wasn't the first time seeing his daughter after all these years. "And after she thought I was dead the house went into her name it's not like I could come visit. Do you know how frustrating it is to not be able to walk into your own home?"

Morgan stood there staring at her father still unsure if this was all real, "You didn't think to come see me at some point in time? Mom hadn't talked to me in years."

"Had some things I had to take care of. Speaking of, I sent a friend of mine to find an amulet that we thought you might have and he never came back. You have something to do with that?"

Morgan thought back to the vampire that compelled her; to the vampire that killed Jeremy. "That was a friend of yours?"

"Adam? I turned him myself. He always knew how to get things done and never complained. There really should be more people like him."

Morgan stared at him in disbelief, "Do you know what he did? He compelled me! He killed someone just because I don't have that stupid amulet! He's the reason Elena killed me and I'm a vampire! And you sent him after me? All for some amulet? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have no idea where it is."

Her father took a deep breath, clearly trying to keep him composure as he rubbed a hand down his face. "Then go ask your mother. I need it."

"My mother is dead," Morgan spit out, not even recognizing the man in front of her anymore. "Just like you were supposed to be."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan sipped on the eighth drink that night, now numb by the events from earlier. She wasn't even sure how to feel anymore. Her whole life had been a lie. Had her mother known? Not like she could ask her now.

"What's going on with you?" Matt questioned, refilling her glass. "Bad day?"

She shook her head in response, "Bad life."

"Morgan," Matt tried to catch her line of sight but she kept her head down, focusing on the glass in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, Matt." She shot back what was little remained before slamming the glass against the bar. "Just leave the bottle."

About twenty minutes later she could smell the usually comforting mix of leather and bourbon as Damon sat on the barstool next to her.

"Donovan said you were wallowing."

Morgan shifted her gaze to Matt who smiled at her, the concern swimming through his eyes, before moving to the other end of the bar to give them some privacy. "He shouldn't have called. I'm fine."

"Clearly," Damon rolled his eyes. Morgan leaned forward, placing her chin on her hand to hold her head up.

Damon had seen all sides of Morgan before. When she was a witch, when she had lost her powers, when she was angry, or sad, or happy, or jealous but this was different. She looked completely fragile, as if even the wrong word would have her crumbling beyond repair. It frustrated him to no end that he didn't know how to fix it. She had been so happy when she had left earlier that day and couldn't imagine what could have happened to have changed that in such a short time.

"I saw my dad today," Morgan randomly stated, throwing Damon off guard.

He shifted on the stool so that he was facing her completely, forcing the worry off his face. "You're dad is dead, Morgan."

"Oh, I know," she nodded only further confusing him until she finally turned to meet his eyes. "He's a vampire."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So…your dad is really a vampire," Caroline started unsure of what to say but having to say something to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"He is."

"Is that why you never speak of him? I mean, we've heard all about your mom, been to your house. I don't remember seeing even a picture of him," Caroline commented, handing a mug of tea to Morgan.

Morgan eyed the mug, dumping the hot liquid into a nearby potted plant, filling it with bourbon instead. "I thought he was dead. He is so different."

 _Laughter filled the air as they strolled through the carnival that had come to town. A young Morgan tugged on her father's hand to get his attention, as she used her free hand to point to the ponies. "Can I ride him daddy, please?"_

" _It's two tickets, sunshine, if you want to ride him then you won't be able to do anything else."_

 _Morgan barely heard her father as she stared in awe at the young brown mare in front of her. Morgan's mother chuckled as she shook her head, "Let her go on it, Anthony. She'll be just fine."_

" _Please, daddy, please," Morgan begged, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, knowing her father could never say no to her._

 _He gathered her up in his arms with a smile and handed the last of the tickets to the man standing next to the pony. He set her carefully in the small saddle and made sure she had a good grip before he let go. The man paraded her in a circle in front of her parents and she was certain she would never be as happy as she was at that moment._

" _Look at me, daddy! Look at me! I'm doing it!"_

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _Morgan sat on her bed, the oil lamp burning on her bedside table as she waited for her dad to come tuck her in for the night. He was taking longer than usual but she refused to go to sleep unless he read her a story. She waited as long as she could but eventually the exhaustion was too strong and she drifted off to sleep on top of her covers._

 _Waking hours later, the lamp had long since burned out leaving her room cloaked in darkness. The whole house seemed quiet and it took all of her nerve to get out of bed and tip toe down the hall to her parent's bedroom. The door creaked as she pushed it open but found it empty. Worry started to fill her and she dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands as she made her way down the stairs to search the rest of the house. It wasn't until she hit the last step that she heard her mother softly crying in the conservatory._

" _Momma?" Morgan called out, carefully making her way over to where her mother sat; herbs, oils, and her grimoire were strewn around her. "Where's daddy?"_

 _Her mother held her arms out for her and Morgan climbed into her lap. "Oh my sweet girl," she cried, holding Morgan so tight it was almost painful. "Daddy isn't coming home."_

"Do you think he has his humanity off?" Caroline questioned, trying to not only find an explanation but to keep her from the memories that threatened to drown her.

Morgan shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I was four or five when he died…or left… but I can't imagine this is who he has always been. My mother loved him."

"Some times we don't see the bad in people we love," Caroline answered, placing a comforting hand on Morgan's knee.

Damon entered the sitting room, eyes falling immediately to Morgan a silent question swimming in them. She offered him a small smile, knowing she had worried him last night.

"So what do you want to do now?" Caroline questioned and Damon looked to Morgan to see where she was with this whole thing.

She thought about it for a moment, finishing off the alcohol in her mug before replying, "I think I want to see him. I need to know what happened. Where he has been…" she trailed off, forcing herself not to cry, because she was still attempting to get her heightened emotions under control. "I want to know why I haven't seen him since he left us."

 **X-X-X**

It was weird being in The Grill before it opened but Morgan still wasn't sure how this meeting with her father was going to go so she wanted to make sure there was no one around to get hurt. She wouldn't make the same mistake as she had in the past. She briefly thought of Jeremy as she heard the door open and close alerting her to her father's arrival.

"How many years has is been?" He asked, walking forward to give her a hug but instead Morgan crossed her arms over her chest. Anthony rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Don't be a child, Morgana. It's been awhile the least you can do is give me a proper greeting."

Morgan scoffed, "A proper greeting? Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep, waiting for you to come back?"

Anthony smirked, "And look now. Daddy's little girl is all grown up and a vampire just like her old man."

"This isn't you," Morgan shook her head, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but it was getting harder to keep them at bay. "I don't know what happened to you but my dad might as well be dead because you certainly aren't him anymore. Never once did you think to come see me? And what? Now that you need something from me that's why you are here?"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, Morgana, it doesn't suit you." Anthony suddenly stuck his nose in the air, a smile spreading across his face. "Mmm, you brought a snack with you to our little meeting."

In the blink of an eye Anthony had Matt from behind, exposing his neck. Morgan stared at Matt in shock, he wasn't supposed to be there for a couple more hours. The memory of Jeremy flashed through her mind again and like hell she was going to let that happen to her best friend. Anthony exposed his teeth about to bare down on the pale skin when Morgan's eyes flashed to the hand Matt's ring should have been on but when she saw it wasn't there that's when she really started to panic.

Morgan rushed the pair, her sudden force enough to take Anthony off guard who had tossed Matt in the process, landing with a thud against the bar. Matt crawled as far as he could away from the father daughter duo, blood rolling down his face as Anthony fought against Morgan. He had years on her. He easily shoved her to the side and when he went to go for Matt again he heard a crack behind him.

Turning to face Morgan he shook his head, eyes falling to the broken pool stick in her hand, "You really going to kill me, sunshine?" He walked away from Matt for the moment and closer to his daughter, he reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as he had done so many times when she was younger.

It was in that moment, that brief second of vulnerability that Morgan used to her advantage as she shoved the splintered wood into her father's heart. Tears streaming down her face as he stared at her in shock. His skin turned ashen and she laid him gently on the floor, a sob escaping as she saw the blood on her hands.

 **X-X-X**

Damon strolled through the door of The Grill looking for Morgan but stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. Matt was unconscious on the floor but he could still hear a heartbeat. Anthony was staked through the heart with a pool stick and he instantly started to panic until he heard soft cries coming from behind the bar. He moved slowly not wanting to scare her but seeing Morgan sitting there, blood covering both arms, tears streaming down her face worried him.

Morgan took a deep breath as Damon lowered himself to sit next to her, every good memory of her dad playing through her mind like an old movie. She saw him reading her bedtime stories and pushing her on the swing. She remembered the neighbor's saying she had her daddy's eyes. She remembered him patching her up after a bad fall on her bike. She remembered them coloring together at the kitchen table. Then her gaze landed on her blood covered arms. Blood that belonged to her dad.

"I… I killed him."

Damon saw her close her eyes and grabbed her face, knowing exactly what he would do if everything seemed hopeless. Knowing what he had done himself when the world had gotten too hard to handle. "Listen to me, Morgan," he tried to get her to pay attention, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs, trying to pull her back from a very steep edge. "You don't want to do this. Okay? I'm here. We'll figure it out."

"I can't do this," she shook her head, more tears running down her already wet cheeks.

Damon continued to brush them away, "You can. We will go get a very large bottle of bourbon and drown every sorrow you have. We can get out of town for awhile." She was silent and she lightly shook her trying to get her attention. "Stop thinking about it, Morgan. I love you. I'm not going to let you do this."

His words fell on deaf ears though as she flipped the switch. She opened her eyes and moved out of his grasp, pushing herself off the ground. She should have turned it off as soon as she became a vampire, a weight lifted off her shoulders, and she felt the best she had in years.

She felt free.

"Morgan?" Matt groaned from his place on the floor.

She stepped over him as she walked out of The Grill without a second thought, leaving both him and Damon behind. She didn't need them anymore. She didn't need anyone.

 **X-X-X**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Stefan questioned, staring at his brother in front of him.

The eldest Salvatore rested his elbows on his knees, the glass now empty of any alcohol. "I mean she's gone, Stef. She flipped her switch. She couldn't handle it. She wouldn't stay…" he trailed off not ready to admit out loud that what he wanted to say was that she wouldn't stay even for him, even after he had told her that he loved her.

"Damon," Stefan sat down on the couch next to him, refilling his own glass before topping off his brother's. "We have to find her. We're talking about a girl who has spent her whole life weighing every decision she has ever made to ensure that the good outweighed the bad. The only time she ever threw caution to the wind was when it came to you. And now? Now she flipped the switch. We don't know where she is or what she is going to do."

Damon downed his drink, "I know." He slammed the glass back down on the table in front of them, "I know! I'm going to find her. I'll find a way to fix this."

"How? Where do we even start?"

Damon shook his head, racking his brain for even the slightest clue of where she might have gone or how he was going to get her to turn her humanity back on. "She was there for me when I was at my worst. I'm going to be there for her too."


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! We hope you all are still enjoying and as always thank you all for the follows, favorites, and especially reviews!**

Chapter 16

It had been two weeks of searching, of worrying, when he finally found her. He'd never admit out loud that a part of him loved she was now a vampire. He would no longer have to worry about some humanly sickness take her away from him. Time was now on their side. The other part of him, a much smaller part, hated that this was her fate because if it came down to it he had cursed her.

If it hadn't been for her laugh he wouldn't have even noticed her. The bohemian style Morgan had stapled for as long as he had known her was long gone as she wore a pair of skin tight black pants that hugged her curves in all the right places and the jean jacket had been replaced by a leather one. She would always be beautiful in Damon's eyes but to see her once flowing hair chopped to a very modern bob was a bit unsettling.

He watched her from across the room; the weeks of wondering where she had been and what she had been doing felt fruitless now that she was right in front of him. She danced with some frat boy, sinking her teeth into the side of his neck and drinking heavily. Damon could hear the boy's heart rate slow and knew he had to stop her before there was a dead body on the floor.

Easily maneuvering himself through the crowd Damon pulled Morgan into his chest as the music played. Looking around the room to make sure no one noticed. He then glared down at her, "All that blood looks good on you, it really brings out your eyes," he bit sarcastically, signaling to the dark veins on her cheeks.

Morgan's otherwise playful eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you are on the bunny diet now. You feed on people all the time. Thought you'd be proud."

"Feed. Not kill. And especially not in a room full of people."

"Getting caught is half the fun," she smirked before attempting to pull away to be spun.

Before she could turn around fully she was slammed back against Damon's chest. "What are you doing, Morgan?"

"Dancing." She stepped back from him so she could sway to the beat of the music, licking her lips to get the last taste of her dance partner.

"This isn't you."

"You're right. It's better." She grabbed the closest person to her, "don't scream," she looked her in the eyes before barring her teeth and sinking into the girl's neck, drinking until she was ripped away from the person in front of her. She licked at the blood on her lips, not wanting to waste such a treat as she saw Damon compelling the girl to leave. "That wasn't very nice. I wasn't done."

"You're going to thank me when you turn your humanity back on," Damon stated, gripping her arm and all but dragging her out of the bar and out into the cool night.

"Who says I'm going to turn it back on?" She questioned, freeing her arm from his grasp. When he just stared at her in response just about laughed in his face, "Didn't realize you turned over a new leaf. What are you, trying to be some night in shining armor? Save the poor, little, girl from herself? I don't need to be saved. You made me a vampire, Damon. You gave me the ability to turn it off."

Damon watched her for a moment, thinking about the dreams he had had over the years; the ones where she was a vampire and they lived without care of anyone else but themselves. But that was all they were dreams. There would be something or someone, hopefully him, that would get her to turn her humanity back on and he knew that was the Morgan he fell for all those years ago.

"Jesus," Morgan broke him out of his thoughts as she leaned against a nearby tree and crossed her arms. "Did you go mute or something?" She slowly unzipped the front of her leather jacket to revealing only a red lacy bra underneath. "You can't tell me you don't like me better like this." She let the jacket fall open allowing his eyes to roam over her porcelain skin. "C'mon, Damon, I know you've thought about this before. We could be the Bonnie and Clyde of the vampires."

"That is a tempting offer," he replied, as she tugged him closer by his belt buckle. He wrapped one hand in her hair and as he tilted his head to the side giving her the allusion he was going to kiss her, he went to jam a shot of vervain in her back but she moved away before he could.

Grabbing her jacket off the ground, she shook her head, "I'm not about to be locked up in your basement while you torture me until I turn it back on, Damon."

"I would never torture you, Morgana, but you are torturing yourself."

 **X-X-X**

Morgan walked into the boarding house, an easy smile playing on her lips as she tossed the wooden stake up in the air and catching it. She had sat outside most of the night watching as people came and left all with varying levels of concern for where she was. It wasn't until she was sure Elena was at the boarding house alone that she decided to enter.

"Elena," she called out in a sickly sweet voice. "I know you're home."

"Every one has been looking for you," Elena answered, walking down the stairs and into the hall. "Where have you-" she stopped short when she saw the stake in Morgan's hands. "What are you doing?"

Morgan chuckled at the expression on Elena's face, "What's that old saying again? 'Pay back is a bitch, but revenge…now revenge is a mother fucker'."

"You're angry," Elena commented, keeping her hands out as if trying to calm a wild animal. "That's good. That's an emotion. Focus on that. Turn your humanity back on."

"Angry? I'm pissed off. You tried to kill me. You couldn't control yourself. Weak."

Morgan flashed in front of Elena, pinning her against the wall by her neck as she raised her other hand above her about to plunge the stake through her heart. Just as she was about to bring it down a hand grasped her wrist, stronger than she could fight against.

"Morgan, stop," Damon stared at her in shock. This wasn't his Morgan, not the same girl that had given him the crow all those years ago. Then it hit him. He did this. He was the reason she was a vampire. He needed to get her humanity back on before he completely lost the girl he loved.

The stake that had been knocked out of her hand lay on the floor, but when Morgan shook her head in the negative Elena took a chance. If she was unwilling to kill Damon then maybe that was the only way to get Morgan to face her emotions. She grabbed the stake and shoved it through Damon's back, close enough to his heart that she could kill him if she moved even an inch but far enough that if this worked like she thought he'd just be pissed at her instead of dead.

The scream that left Morgan was nothing compared to the pain on Damon's face. "You feel that, Morgan?" Elena questioned, her hand still on the stake making sure it didn't move. "That's fear, you know that if I move this he'll be dead. Gone forever and that scares you."

"Stop," Morgan pleaded, a few tears forming in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

Damon grunted in pain, a wild look in his eyes, because while he was willing to do _almost_ anything to get his Morgan back he wasn't sure if dying was the way to go. Elena twisted the stake, "Admit it, you love him. You love him and you don't want anything to happen to him. Focus on Damon. You need one thing to focus on, to pull you back from the edge, focus on him."

Morgan fought against the urge that was pressing against her chest, the one that threatened to tear her apart from the inside out if she allowed all the emotions she felt to come crashing back at once.

"Morgan," Damon pleaded, barely over a whisper.

In a split second everything could be gone, ripped away from her. The first day they met flashed through her mind, when she had given him the crow. Squeezing her eyes shut, every emotion she had been holding on to came crashing back to her in suffocating waves. The pain was almost too much to bear and when she crumbled to the floor in sobs Elena pulled the stake from Damon's back. Leaving the two of them alone to deal with the aftermath Elena left the boarding house to go call off the search party for Morgan and fill the rest of them in that her humanity was back on.

"Damon," Morgan cried, her hands going to his back where the stake had been, already feeling the wound start to slowly heal. "Are you okay?"

He grimaced, pulling himself into a seated position to lean against the wall and catch his breath. "Come here," he shifted so she could sit between his legs and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Every person she had fed on and compelled including the guilt for turning it off in the first place was a weight she wasn't sure she would be able to carry on her own. "Oh my god, Damon. I killed my dad."

"No, you didn't," Damon held her close to him, the pain in his back nothing compared to what she was feeling. "You killed a vampire. The father you knew died when you were five years old."

Morgan clung to Damon as if he was her lifeline and in that moment he was. She had gotten him out of countless predicaments in the past but this time he had saved her.

"I love you," she whispered.

She could feel him smiling into her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her head. "I love you too." They were silent for a moment when he spoke up again, "So, do you still have that little red lacy number?"

 **X-X-X**

Morgan stood outside of the Grill for the first time since she turned her humanity back on; for the first time since she had killed her father. Rationally, she knew she didn't have a choice, but emotions weren't rational. The rain clung to her like a second skin. Small beads of water making her hair stick to her face, making her breathe heavy humidity as it hung in the air. The sounds inside rang in her ears. The laughter, talking, recognizable voices. The connection the of the cue ball against another. The music overhead reeling her in like a memory.

Inside Matt dropped a few orders off the tables that had been waiting when he was stopped by a patron who informed him of a girl who had been standing outside for most of the afternoon just staring at the restaurant. He knew immediately it was Morgan and excused himself to check on her. She was so lost in the memories of the blood that she didn't realize anyone was with her until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Morgan?" She flinched at the contact but it brought her back to the present and when he was sure he had her attention he asked, "You okay?"

She slightly shook her head, more to clear her mind than anything and offered a small smile, "Sorry, was going to come in for a drink but…" Matt nodded in understanding, leading her over to the park bench with a hand on her back. When she sat she rested her head in her hands, threading her fingers through her now short hair. "I don't think I can go in there right now."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I don't even know how to say how sorry I am, Morgan," Matt hung his head and took a deep breath. "This is all because of me."

"I wish I could blame you, Matt. No one was supposed to be at the Grill for a few hours. You didn't have your ring on." When he opened his mouth to apologize yet again she put her hand up to stop him. "But it's not your fault. I couldn't let him hurt you and in that moment he wasn't my dad…he was the enemy…he was the monster that needed to be fought. Until it was over and I had his blood on my hands. I don't know how I am supposed to get past killing a parent. I couldn't save my mom. I killed my dad. And having my humanity off, I won't lie, it made everything bearable. I didn't care but I wasn't me. This," she motioned to her new appearance, "this isn't me. At least I didn't think it was."

Matt shifted on the bench, "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this right now but…Damon did right by you, Morgan. From the second you walked out that day he didn't stop looking for you."

"You know, I used to wonder what it would be like for him to see me as he did Katherine. I'd listen to the countless stories of this tiny brunette that had stolen his heart and how he was going to save her but in the end she didn't need saving. I did." The rain fell on the two only adding to their already soaked clothing, "I've always loved him and now that he sees me, really sees me and loves me back, I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop."


End file.
